


Rozważny i demoniczny

by Dziabara



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU z piekła rodem, Adult Content, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Comedy, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Sexual Content, Viktor-sukkub, Yuuri-tancerz, demoniczne AU, diabeł to a nie AU, piekielnie dobre AU
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-08-20 03:57:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20221420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dziabara/pseuds/Dziabara
Summary: O Yuurim nie da się powiedzieć zbyt wielu pocieszających rzeczy: jest zmęczonym studentem na trzecim roku Wydziału Tańca i Choreografii, zapalonym samotnikiem i, nad czym szczerze ubolewa, skończonym prawiczkiem. Bo tak, chciałby się wreszcie zakochać. Chciałby się z kimś na poważnie związać. I oczywiście chciałby mieć fantastyczny seks, bo przecież tylu ludzi mówi o tym w samych superlatywach! Ale wszystko to jawi się póki co jako niespełnione marzenie człowieka, który jedyne, co umie, to regularnie popełniać towarzyskie gafy. Takiemu to już chyba nic nie jest w stanie pomóc... no chyba że dojdzie do interwencji prosto z innego, znacznie mniej grzecznego świata.





	1. Co nagle, to po diable

***

Pierwszy marca minął praktycznie bezszelestnie, a na wszystkich sprawnych cyferblatach oraz wyświetlaczach zegarów w tej szerokości geograficznej pojawiła się godzina dwudziesta trzecia trzydzieści. Wiele zjednoczonych po pracy rodzin szykowało się właśnie do snu, część osób robiła filmowe posiadówki, bawiąc się w gronie znajomych połączonych dużą miską popcornu, jeszcze inni szli z kolegami z działu marketingu na cotygodniową popijawę bądź jedli romantyczną kolację ze swoją drugą połówką i tylko w pewnym mieszkaniu na trzecim piętrze niewielkiego bloku wciąż było jeszcze zupełnie cicho. I pusto. I ciemno. I rany boskie, to już chyba w pierwszej lepszej pustelni działy się ciekawsze rzeczy... Na szczęście niecałe dwie minuty później u drzwi wreszcie rozległ się metaliczny chrobot otwieranego zamka, zgrzyt naciskanej klamki, kliknięcie włącznika światła i kilka miękkich, prawie niesłyszalnych kroków, kiedy do niewielkiej kawalerki ulokowanej w południowo-zachodniej części Fukuoki wrócił jej gospodarz, a zarazem jedyny lokator we własnej osobie.

Katsuki Yuuri, zmęczony, głodny, dwudziestojednoletni student Wydziału Tańca i Choreografii na tutejszym AWFie.

Przegryw na każdym możliwym polu kontaktów społecznych oraz interpersonalnych.

Zapalony introwertyk.

Odludek-hobbysta.

Wieloletni singiel.

I skończony prawiczek, rzecz jasna.

Na podstawie jego dogorywającego w męczarniach życia osobistego można by z łatwością napisać niejeden elaborat na zajęcia z mikrosocjologii, a i parę co bardziej zaawansowanych przewodów doktorskich też pewnie dałoby się otworzyć, jednak to wcale nie było tak, że Yuuri miał w tej kwestii - kwestii swojego osamotnienia - jakikolwiek wybór. Tak się jakoś po prostu złożyło, że wszystko, co wiązało się ze sferą uczuciową, działo się bez udziału głównego zainteresowanego.

Oczywiście on sam zawsze chciał się w kimś zakochać. Bardzo chciał. Momentami chciał aż za mocno i kiedy wydawało się, że wreszcie znalazł się ktoś, kto patrzył na niego nieco przychylniejszym wzrokiem, Yuuri panikował i koncertowo robił z siebie durnia. No a że dość łatwo ujmował ludzi swoją uprzejmością i sarnimi oczami, to... cóż. To lista jego przewin urosła do nieprawdopodobnych i nader żałosnych rozmiarów. W liceum po jednej z lekcji wuefu zgubił liścik miłosny z prośbą o spotkanie na dachu szkoły, przez co całkowicie poplątał daty i nie stawił się o właściwej godzinie, w niebezpośredni sposób odrzucając zaloty niezwykle ładnej koleżanki z sąsiedniej klasy. Na pierwszym roku studiów, przy okazji mocno zakrapianej imprezy zapoznawczej, o mało co nie wylądował sam na sam w dwuznacznej sytuacji z kolegą z sekcji pływania, ale w strategicznym momencie (czyli tuż przed rozpięciem paska u spodni) żołądek odmówił mu nagle posłuszeństwa i Katsuki zrzygał się na koszulę swojego potencjalnego adoratora. Jeszcze kiedy indziej, zaledwie pół roku temu, Yuuri próbował zaprosić na pełnoprawną randkę sympatycznego senpaia z piątego roku, który pomagał mu przy nauce passodouble, jednak gdy na koniec wspólnych korepetycji chciał go zapytać "czy poszedłbyś ze mną na kawę w ramach podziękowania za całość?", ni z tego, ni z owego jak ten ostatni półgłówek zjadł z nerwów środek wypowiedzi, proponując na jednym wydechu "czy poszedłbyś ze mną na całość?". Jak można się było domyślić - nie, nie poszedł. Na kawę zresztą też nie.

Yuuri westchnął na wspomnienie wszystkich tych katastrof naturalnych, dzięki którym przez dwadzieścia jeden lat życia zdołał zachować całkowitą czystość ciała i umysłu, a potem skrzywił się na widok czekającej na niego rzeczywistości. Pokój dzienny, w którym mężczyzna znalazł się niecałe pół metra od wejścia mieszkania, zajmował dobre trzy czwarte jego powierzchni, przez co musiał robić za salon, sypialnię oraz kuchniojadalnię w jednym. Pesymizm Yuuriego nie wiązał się jednak z tym, że pomieszczeń było tu jak na lekarstwo, ale chodziło bardziej o to, że brakowało nawet mebli czy rzeczy prywatnych jako takich. Znajdowało się tu tylko wąskie łóżko wraz z niewielkim stolikiem nocnym, sklejkowe biurko z prostą nadbudową, na której trzymał krótki rządek ulubionych książek, dalej fotel obrotowy, kącik kuchenny z czajnikiem stojącym na roboczym blacie, mały stolik z dwoma krzesłami, wbudowana w ścianę szafa, ulokowana zaraz przy drzwiach mikro-łazienki i... i już. Całą resztę dostępnej przestrzeni zajmował zadbany, drewniany parkiet, który co prawda uchodził za chlubę tego miejsca, ale też utrzymanie go wymagało niemałej dyscypliny w postaci regularnego mycia oraz pastowania. I jasne, przecież o to tu właśnie chodziło, żeby mógł bez przeszkód ćwiczyć taniec o każdej porze dnia i nocy - co wciąż uwielbiał robić tak ogromnie, że nawet zdecydował się iść na studia w tym kierunku - ale z drugiej strony mieszkanie idealnie odzwierciedlało stan ducha jego właściciela, przez co miało się wrażenie tym bardziej przytłaczającej pustki.

Po tym mało subtelnym podsumowaniu Katsuki zamknął za sobą drzwi, po czym zsunął torbę z ramienia i zostawił ją w przedsionku razem z adidasami. Ale to nie był jedyny problem tej patowej sytuacji zwanej jego życiem - bo choć Yuuri ogromnie nie lubił swojej samotni i już od dłuższego czasu pragnął poznać kogoś, dzięki komu zrozumiałby, co kryło się za legendarną przyjemnością czerpaną z cielesnego kontaktu dwóch odrębnych jednostek, to jednak nigdy tak naprawdę nie rozgryzł, co słowo "miłość" powinno dla niego oznaczać. Co powinien czuć? Czym różniły się emocje żywione do rzeczy lub do jakiejś pasji od uczuć kierowanych prosto do drugiego człowieka? I jak niby miał rozpoznać to, że naprawdę mu na kimś zależało? Czy należało szukać po prostu miłej osoby, która by go zaakceptowała, czy może lepiej czekać na ten sławetny "grom z jasnego nieba", który uderzał ludzi w momencie, kiedy nagle się w kimś zakochiwali...?

Taaa, gromy... Yuuri pozwolił sobie na nikły, nieco kpiący uśmiech. Powodzenia z tym ostatnim. Akurat jedyne, co go kiedykolwiek kopnęło i spowodowało jakiekolwiek przyspieszenie akcji serca, to naelektryzowany sweter starszej siostry. I szczerze? To wcale nie było nic przyjemnego. Właściwie gdyby mógł, to już nigdy by tego nie powtarzał...

Zmęczone spojrzenie młodego mężczyzny jeszcze raz omiotło minimalistycznie urządzone mieszkanie, a gdy nie poprawiło mu to nastroju, Yuuri zmusił się do zjedzenia jogurtu, wziął szybki, gorący prysznic, zgasił światło i w milczeniu wsunął się do rozesłanego łóżka. Ach, no tak. I jeszcze to. Niby już od dwóch dni mógł cieszyć się przerwą wakacyjną i wrócić do rodzinnego onsenu, jednak ostatnie zajęcia baletu u Minako-sensei odbyły się dopiero dziś, a że ćwiczenia przeciągnęły się do późna, dlatego zrezygnował z łapania nocnego pociągu do Hasetsu i przełożył podróż na jutrzejszy ranek. Zresztą... przecież to nie tak, że ktokolwiek za nim tęsknił. Nawet najbliżsi traktowali go dobrze wyłącznie przez pryzmat odgórnie ustalonych, genetycznych zasad, a gdyby nie to, że łączyło ich nazwisko, jego istnienie nie obeszłoby tak naprawdę nikogo. Samotność - to była melodia, która przygrywała mu ostatnimi czasy praktycznie nieustannie, czy to w domowym zaciszu, czy nawet w tańcu. Tylko na jej towarzystwo zawsze i niezmiennie mógł liczyć.

Yuuri zawinął się w ciasny kokon z kołdry, przycisnął głowę do poduszki i zamknął oczy. Jedyne, na co miał jeszcze cichą nadzieję, to że przyśni mu się ten sam, dobry sen co zwykle.

Przynajmniej w nim chciał poczuć się... kochany...

***

Początkowa szarość nocy zmieszała się z ciemnością spod zamkniętych powiek, przynosząc błogie dla umysłu zapomnienie, jednak z czasem z głębokiej czerni zaczęły się wyłaniać pewne niewyraźne kształty i dość niejasne koncepty. Mózg starał się uporządkować nagromadzone przez ostatnie dni informacje, jednocześnie wyrzucając z dna podświadomości różne nieoczywiste detale, a kiedy strzępki wyobrażeń łączyły się ze sobą i formowały fabułę pełnoprawnego snu, niemal zawsze sprowadzało się to do czegoś, z powodu czego jego ostatnie, działające szare komórki powinny umrzeć od wieczystego zażenowania. O, na przykład jak wtedy, gdy jeździł nago na łyżwach, wykonując w międzyczasie jakieś dziwne, poczwórne skoko-piruety (wolał się jednak nie zastanawiać, czy i jak mocno siła odśrodkowa działała na jego obijające się o uda klejnoty rodowe). Albo gdy niczym w _101 dalmatyńczykach_ opiekował się olbrzymią gromadką puchatych pudli, które po kilku minutach wesołej zabawy zaczęły się zmieniać w ugotowane na parze mięsne bułeczki (za dużo chińskiego żarcia na kolację, za dużo...). Albo gdy biegł w samym tylko fudonshi przez środek letniego festiwalu, uciekając przed atakującą go Kałamarnicą Ciemności (skąd w ogóle ta dziwna nazwa wzięła się w jego głowie?). I tak dalej, i tak dalej... Zasypiał skacowany życiem i budził się - tyle że skacowany własną głupotą. Praktycznie nic nowego.

Czasami jednak sny bywały niezwykle realistyczne, choć jednocześnie czuło się podskórnie, że wciąż było to tylko ulotne, przypominające bańkę mydlaną wyobrażenie. I Yuuri też miał taki sen - ciepły, przyjemny, powracający co jakiś czas sen - w którym spotykał się z kimś, kto wydawał się dla niego bardzo, ale to bardzo ważny. Tym razem trzymał tego kogoś za rękę i spacerował razem z nim wzdłuż alei żółknących drzew, słuchając jego głębokiego, kojącego głosu, a chociaż w żaden sposób nie umiał sobie przypomnieć imienia swojego towarzysza, to z jakiegoś niewytłumaczalnego powodu wiedział, że ta osoba była mu przeznaczona. Że uważał ją za kogoś absolutnie niezastąpionego. Że chciał mieszkać właśnie z nią i tylko z nią. Jej bliskość zdawała się lekiem na wszystkie problemy i wystarczyło, że Yuuri uniósł wzrok, a już mógł widzieć jej piękne, błękitne oczy oraz usta układające się w przyjazny uśmiech. Mógł unieść dłoń i odgarnąć na bok jasne, tańczące na wietrze włosy. Mógł usłyszeć miękkie słowa szeptane mu prosto do zaczerwienionego ucha.

_Jesteś najwspanialszą istotą, jaka kiedykolwiek stąpała po tym świecie._

_Życie z tobą to jedna, wielka, cudowna przygoda._

_Tak się cieszę, że cię spotkałem._

_Jestem tu dla ciebie._

_Yuuri._

W tym samym momencie Yuuri poczuł, że osoba, która tak pieszczotliwie wymawiała jego imię, zatrzymała się, obróciła się do niego przodem, nieznacznie zmrużyła oczy i wreszcie nachyliła się, by zbliżyć się ustami do ust Japończyka. Wtedy na dany przez serce sygnał podwójnie nieistniejące motylki w brzuchu zatrzepotały małymi skrzydełkami, podrywając się do gwałtownego lotu. To było niesamowite. Nie miał pojęcia, czy pocałunek mógł mieć smak, ale obecna sytuacja zdecydowanie zaliczała się do tego właśnie typu wrażeń. Cudze usta przypominały coś w rodzaju syropu porzeczkowego, takiego słodkiego, lepkiego i przyjemnie uzależniającego, jakby dopiero co oblano nim świeżo upieczone naleśniki. Aż miało się ochotę, żeby zlizać każdą ściekającą po boku kroplę...

I trochę tak właśnie robili, spijając nektar każdej mijającej sekundy - całowali się coraz pewniej, języki coraz chętniej ocierały się o siebie nawzajem, a duże, jasne dłonie tajemniczego adoratora zaczęły nieznacznie gładzić biodra Yuuriego, jakby mówiąc mu w ten sposób "chcę cię". Więc on też chciał. Pragnął przyprzeć tę osobę do pnia pobliskiego drzewa (czy gdziekolwiek miałoby być im wygodnie), złapać za kraniec jasnego swetra, podwinąć go i... i pozwolić, żeby rzeczy się działy. Cokolwiek miało się dziać. Ale coś przecież powinno.

I właśnie wtedy, kiedy ledwie zdołał o tym pomyśleć, ukochana osoba faktycznie objęła go wokół pasa, ciasno do niego przywierając... choć jeśli miał być zupełnie szczery, to może zrobiła to odrobinę zbyt ciasno. Z tego też powodu po zaledwie kilku sekundach Yuuriemu zaczęło brakować tchu, ale czy działo się tak tylko przez intensywny pocałunek, czy przez niezwykłą bliskość, tego już nie był do końca pewien... jednak gdyby miał obstawiać, to odniósł takie nieokreślone wrażenie... jakby ktoś go... tak trochę...

...przygniatał...

Wraz z tą konkluzją Yuuri wziął nieco głębszy wdech, otworzył szeroko oczy, ujrzał przed sobą gładką ciemność i poczuł, że znów znalazł się z powrotem we własnej rzeczywistości, w swoim bezpiecznym łóżku, w znajomej Fukuoce... lecz nawet jeśli słodycz porzeczkowych ust zdążyła już wyraźnie osłabnąć i praktycznie rozmyła się gdzieś w niepamięci, to jednak skumulowany wokół klatki piersiowej ciężar, który pojawił się na samym końcu snu, wcale nie chciał zniknąć. Gorzej. On wciąż tam był. W sensie że ucisk.

Czy może raczej ktoś, kto za niego odpowiadał.

Krew momentalnie odpłynęła Yuuriemu z policzków, a serce zatrzymało się na sekundę dłużej niż było to normalne. Alarm. Alarm. Kod czerwony. Powtarzam. Kod czerwony. Baza zagrożeń programu Człowiek została zaktualizowana. Doszło do przegrzania się systemu pojmowania rzeczywistości na skutek zaimplementowania podejrzenia o występowaniu obcej jednostki w obrębie przestrzeni prywatnej. Następuje zwolnienie blokady logicznego myślenia. Inicjowanie reakcji obronnej przerażonego organizmu nastąpi za trzy... dwa... jeden...

\- AAAAAA! - wrzasnął praktycznie na cały głos, w panice okręcając się w kierunku stolika nocnego oraz stojącej na nim lampki, za to chaotyczne myśli rozproszyły się na wszystkie strony, ustępując miejsca jednej, nawracającej z uporem maniaka frazie. Włącznik. Włącznik. Włącznik. Włą-

\- Jasna chol...! - odpowiedział w tym samym czasie ktoś, kogo oddech jeszcze przed sekundą muskał mu policzek, ale na tej sylabie okrzyk się urwał, ponieważ w jego kontynuowaniu przeszkodził głośny łoskot zwalającego się z łóżka ciała. Najpewniej tego samego, które było nadawcą nerwowego zawołania, bo w tym samym momencie, kiedy nastąpił upadek, ciężar przytłaczający pierś Katsukiego zelżał do całkowitego zera.

Tymczasem Yuuri wreszcie zdołał dopaść lampki i drżącymi ze zdenerwowania dłońmi wcisnął przełącznik, a gdy pomarańczowe światło zalało sypialnię, spostrzegł, że z podłogi jego już-nie-takiego-zupełnie-opustoszałego mieszkania rzeczywiście gramolił się jakiś mężczyzna. Znaczy... chyba mężczyzna...

...mężczyzna, o ile tylko konstrukcja mężczyzn zakładała, żeby z ich jasnych, jakby popielatych włosów wystawały niewielkie, praktycznie srebrne, wywinięte do tyłu różki...

...a za plecami wił się szary ogon, zakończony uroczym pędzelkiem w kształcie odwróconego serca...

...który dało się zobaczyć głównie dlatego, ponieważ jegomość okazał się całkowicie i bezsprzecznie nagi...

Właśnie. Dokładnie tak. Nagi. I to ze wszystkich trzech końców naraz.

\- Co... kto...

Po tak nieoczekiwanej prezentacji zaskoczony Yuuri nie potrafił już zrobić nic sensownego jak tylko wziąć się i zapowietrzyć, tym bardziej że do jego mózgu zaczęły naraz spływać całkowicie sprzeczne sygnały. Z jednej strony chciał zapytać tego dziwnego cosplayera (bo to musiał być cosplay, prawda?), co ten robił w jego mieszkaniu i z jakiej udanej imprezy się urwał, skoro zgubił po drodze nawet bieliznę, ale z drugiej strony z niewiadomych przyczyn Yuuriemu przypomniała się pewna bardzo stara i bardzo głupia rozmowa z Phichitem, jego najlepszym przyjacielem. "A teraz powiedz mi, ptysiu... gdyby do twojego mieszkania pewnego dnia zapukał nieziemsko przystojny hydraulik, który wzorem filmów porno zaproponowałby ci przepychanie zlewu w twojej sypialni, to czy przespałbyś się z nim bez większego zastanowienia?" zapytał gdzieś w środku pisania eseju z teorii Freuda i wtedy Yuuri kompletnie nie umiał mu na to odpowiedzieć. Dziś już wiedział. I tak, mógłby to zrobić - ale tylko pod warunkiem jeśli wspomniany hydraulik wyglądałby dokładnie tak samo jak jego niespodziewany gość. Znajdujący się na podłodze mężczyzna wpasował się bowiem idealnie w jego gust (o ile tylko Yuuri zdołał sobie jakikolwiek wypracować) - był względnie smukły, wąski w biodrach i miał wyraźnie zaznaczone barki, ale jednocześnie sprawiał wrażenie dobrze umięśnionego i świadomego atutów swojego ciała, zupełnie jak jakiś zawodowy tancerz z kilkoma pucharami na koncie albo może łucznik... tak, dokładnie taki w sam raz. Ponadto jasna cera oraz prawie białe włosy wskazywały na to, że nieznajomy z dużym prawdopodobieństwem nie pochodził z Japonii, a kiedy wreszcie uniósł nieco głowę, Yuuri niemal zachłysnął się widokiem jego twarzy, bo ujrzał oczy niebieskie jak niezapominajki. Dokładnie te same, co...

...co kiedy...?

\- Uch. No nie wierzę, że aż tak wyszedłem z wprawy. - Mimo wcześniejszych, całkiem przecież logicznych założeń klęczący cosplayer odezwał się perfekcyjnym japońskim, co do reszty skołowało i tak niemogącego się pozbierać Yuuriego, a zaraz potem nieznajomy westchnął ciężko, skierował wzrok na dłonie i zaczął marudzić, mówiąc jakby do samego siebie: - Kiedyś lewitowanie było dziecinnie proste... włączało się autopilot i już, każdy mógł bez przeszkód oddać się rozkoszy... A teraz? Ciągle to upgradowanie i inteligentne wspomaganie lotu... Mila pewnie znowu wepchnęła mi do kontrolera ze trzydzieści nowych funkcji i pomieszała do nich zaklęcia...

\- A-aha... Lewitowanie i zaklęcia... - powtórzył cicho Yuuri, sięgając w międzyczasie po ukrytą pod poduszką komórkę, a całe jego dotychczasowe oszołomienie przekształciło się chłodne zwątpienie. Czyli nie dość, że facet był pod wpływem, to jeszcze przyszedł prosto z sesji RPG. Okej. To przynajmniej wiele wyjaśniało. - W takim razie dzwonię po policję...

\- Tak, tak, oczywiście. Zawsze to samo. Wszyscy śmiertelnicy mówią tak zaraz po moim o... - Nagle nieznajomy zreflektował się, ponownie podniósł głowę i spojrzał bystro na Yuuriego. - ...zaraz-zaraz-zaraz. Co takiego powiedziałeś? Że po kogo?

\- Po policję - powtórzył mimowolnie i na wypadek rękoczynów pospiesznie wywołał w telefonie właściwy numer. Ale nie. Cosplayer nie tyle przeraził się wizją wezwania służb porządkowych, co wydawał się dość mocno rozczarowany ich rodzajem.

\- Nie po karetkę? Ani po kapłana? - upewnił się, marszcząc jasne brwi. No, może jedną jasną brew, bo druga najwyraźniej ukrywała się za długą grzywką, opadającą na lewą stronę twarzy. A chociaż zagrożenie czyhające ze strony roznegliżowanego mężczyzny wciąż wydawało się całkiem realne, to jednak Yuuri musiał przyznać, że wyglądał dzięki temu naprawdę czarująco... przynajmniej do momentu, gdy cosplayer zdecydował się wyprostować do pozycji pełnego klęku. - Że zawał z rozkoszy? Konsultacja psychologiczna? Egzorcyzmy? Te sprawy? I w ogóle... to ty mnie widzisz? Tak na serio?

\- Widzę - potwierdził Yuuri, mrugając szybko i cokolwiek niepewnie.

Och, i to jak widział. Widzenie nie oddawało w pełni wszystkich aspektów ciała tajemniczego nudysty, szczególnie tego, co znajdowało się między jego nogami w praktycznie pełnej gotowości. Yuuri jako pełnoprawny przedstawiciel swojej płci oczywiście doskonale pojmował, jak ten nietypowy mechanizm działał u niektórych mężczyzn i że to, co na co dzień mogło wydawać się tylko niepozornym, wygodnym do noszenia rewolwerem, na wypadek prawdziwej bitwy zamieniało się w ciężką, nabitą, gotową do oddania strzału strzelbę, ale... no... Ale pewne osiągi wciąż przekraczały jego najśmielsze wyobrażenia, szczególnie że sprzęt, który właśnie został wyeksponowany tuż przed nim, należałoby raczej przyrównać do zaawansowanego karabinu przeciwpancernego. O, albo do amerykańskiej kartaczownicy. Właściwie to aż strach było pomyśleć, ile naboi taka bestia potrafiła obsłużyć za jednym zamachem i jak wyglądała w stanie spoczynku. "Tylko jak coś takiego mieści mu się w spodniach?" pomyślał mimowolnie i powoli przełknął ślinę. "A może to już trzeba nosić takie specjalnie, na przykład z trzecią, zupełnie oddzielną nogawką...?".

\- I w ogóle! - Yuuri pisnął nieco wyższym niż do tej pory głosem, po czym zwrócił oczy w stronę biurka, starając się wyrzucić z pamięci obraz hipnotyzującej, bladoczerwonej kobry. - Co się tu dzieje? Co pan tu robi? Ostrzegam, że jeśli nie spodoba mi się pana tłumaczenie, to zacznę krzyczeć tak głośno, że zaraz zbiegną się tu wszyscy sąsiedzi!

\- Chwila, moment. Po co te nerwy? - Nieznajomy przechylił się lekko na bok, a jasnoszara grzywka zakołysała się w płynny sposób, przypominający bardziej reklamę drogiego szamponu niż normalne zachowanie włosów. - Przecież sam mnie tu zaprosiłeś, Yuuri.

\- Ja zaprosiłem...? - Japończyk desperacko potrząsnął głową. Nawet gdyby okazał się genialnym lunatykiem, to wykonywanie telefonów do agencji towarzyskich wciąż przekraczało jego zdolności interpersonalne o całe lata świetlne, niezależnie od tego, czy działo się to we śnie, czy całkiem na jawie. - I niby skąd znasz moje imię?

\- Z twoich myśli, oczywiście - odparł jak gdyby nigdy nic, a Yuuri poczuł, że cała ta sytuacja ponownie zaczęła mu się wymykać spod jakiejkolwiek kontroli. - Rzadko się zdarza, żeby śmiertelnicy byli w stanie nas zobaczyć, ale słyszałem od znajomego, że raz na wiele tysięcy ofiar może się trafić taki niezwykły okaz...

\- O-ofiar? - Teraz Yuuri wystraszył się nie na żarty, a ręka ponownie zaczęła przesuwać się w stronę lampki nocnej. Jeśli uda mu się wyrwać ją z gniazdka, to postara się zdzielić tego diabolicznego wariata po głowie i wtedy zadzwoni po policję. Jeśli nie da rady, to przynajmniej zgasi światło i spróbuje się stąd wydostać, szukając pomocy u najbliższych sąsiadów. - Kim ty właściwie jesteś? Czego ode mnie chcesz?

\- Jak to czego? Naprawdę nie rozpoznajesz tego uczucia?

A zanim Yuuri zdołał zaprzeczyć bądź zrobić coś z lampką nocną, nieznajomy wstał z kolan, stanął do niego bokiem, błysnął pełnią uśmiechu i wreszcie wyciągnął rękę do chowającego się za kołdrą Japończyka, oznajmiając mu ze szczerą, prawie że dziecięcą radością:

\- Jestem twoim sukkubem, Yuuri!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Dzień dobry! Witam Was serdecznie w "Rozważnym i demonicznym", nowym fanfiku, jak również w nowym AU z bohaterami z Yuri!!! on ICE (a to są jacyś inni na tym profilu?). Wreszcie mogę zrzucić z barków ciężar tajemnicy, a trzymałam ją dlatego, bo bałam się galopujących oczekiwań - nie w kwestii tego, że to demon AU, bo to przecież absolutnie nic nowego w jakimkolwiek fandomie, ale że ten demon będzie należeć do najbardziej niegrzecznego rodzaju piekielnego. I jasne, możecie się tu spodziewać dużej ilości pieprzyku i treści 18+ , jednak wciąż dawkowanego z rozmysłem. Właściwie to wciąż będzie przede wszystkim dobry, puchaty romans do podusi, tylko co kilka akapitów może się pojawić jakiś nisko przelatujący Miniforov czy coś w tym stylu ;)
> 
> Pisanie "Kwiaciarni dla dwojga" było mega przyjemne, ale przy robieniu finału pomyślałam sobie, że jeśli już zechcę kiedyś robić kolejne AU, to może powinnam poeksperymentować z czymś zupełnie nowym tematycznie. Początkowo bardzo chciałam zrobić coś z porno-aktorami i nawet rozpisałam sobie scenariusz na parę rozdziałów, aaaale dość szybko okazało się, że ten temat został już zagospodarowany na naszym poletku. Przez ten czas trochę gryzłam się z myślami, czy w ogóle w to brnąć czy nie, aż wreszcie doszłam do wniosku, że zaraz po obyczajówkach najbliżej jest mi do tematu snu, więc... o. Jak połączyć porno i sny? Sukkubami właśnie! A, i zanim zaczniecie mi zwracać uwagę na etymologię i znaczenie tego słowa - spokojnie, nasz siwy pan demon dobrze wie, co robi. Albo prawie wie. A jak nie wie, to autorka wszystko wyjaśni w swoim czasie. Musicie też wiedzieć, że budowanie tego świata jest nieco bardziej skomplikowane niż się wydaje, dlatego a) tak, ogólnie mogą się pojawić pomysły zupełnie własne i proszę nie rzucać we mnie żadnymi magicznymi grymuarami, b) właśnie dlatego chcę utrzymać zapas kilku rozdziałów do przodu, bo wiele kwestii rodzi się bardzo w trakcie i potrafię dopisywać wątki wstecz, żeby wszystko miało ręce i nogi (i Miniforovy). Jakkolwiek ogólna sytuacja jest całkowicie opanowana, a scenariusz jest rozpisany aż do samego końca, więc tak, doczekacie finału, jakiem Dziab Dziabowsky!
> 
> (co nie znaczy, że się nie stresuję. ogromnie się stresuję. przecież tyle rzeczy może się Wam nie spodobać... tyle kinków może się wydać dziwnych...)
> 
> Czas też na małą dawkę ciekawostek i informacji, które wykorzystałam na potrzeby stworzenia tego rozdziału:
> 
> \- Akcja dla odmiany dzieje się w Fukuoce, gdzie AWF jest częścią podległą tamtejszemu Uniwerkowi (i tę lokalizację wybrałam również na kawalerkę Yuuriego - jeśli zastanawiacie się, jak takie coś może wyglądać, zerknijcie w kinówkę "Take Your Marks" do "Free!"). Wydział Tańca i Choreografii to mój wymysł, ale ogólnie takie kierunki i specjalizacje jak najbardziej istnieją (przynajmniej w Polsce, Stanach, UK czy... Danii?). Po prostu przedzieranie się przez japońskie strony uczelni jest naprawdę hardcorowym wyzwaniem.
> 
> \- Wszystkie nawiązania do głównego uniwersum (oraz Dziabowersum) są jak najbardziej celowe i świadome. Po więcej informacji zapraszam do dowolnego fanfika ^^"
> 
> Na razie planuję to tak, aby rozdziały "Rozważnego" pojawiały się co dwa tygodnie na przemian z "Codziennościami", w poniedziałki około godziny 16. Niestety już nie jestem taka młoda jak kiedyś, żeby być w stanie ciągnąć trzy fanfiki naraz, dlatego na razie rozwiążę to w ten sposób, przynajmniej dopóki na porządnie nie odskoczę z fabułą (na razie kończę rozdział 4, więc cóż...). Jeśli jednak będę widzieć, że historia się przyjęła i sprawia Wam radochę, to zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, żeby to przyspieszyć. Albo przynajmniej pójść na urlop i wtedy robić rzeczy <3
> 
> Na razie to jednak będzie na tyle (ufff! wreszcie! stres zszedł z wątroby!). Dziękuję Wam ogromnie za czytanie i komentowanie, i zapraszam już niebawem na kolejne przygody Yuuriego-na-różne-rzeczy-chętnego i przystojnego gołodupca z piekła rodem. Oraz na inne fanfiki, o ile będziecie mieć ochotę :3
> 
> Muah!
> 
> :*


	2. Nie taki sukkub straszny, jak go malują

***

Do tego momentu Katsuki Yuuri sądził, że znów wpakował się w jakąś straszną kabałę jakby żywcem wyjętą z katalogu jego dotychczasowych wpadek okołouczuciowych. Miał wszelkie prawo myśleć, że spotkał osobę, która w normalnych warunkach byłaby absolutnym ucieleśnieniem międzynarodowego seksapilu, ale przez pewną niekompatybilność w porozumiewaniu się oraz - tak zupełnie przy okazji - fakt włamania do cudzej kawalerki należało spisać ten hipotetyczny związek na całkowite straty. Teraz jednak Japończyk postanowił zrobić sobie szybki rachunek sumienia i upewnił się, że tak, to jednak działo się naprawdę i nie, niczego procentowego dzisiaj nie pił. A najwyraźniej powinien. Dla zdrowia swojego oraz swojego nieziemsko hojnie obdarzonego pod wieloma względami rozmówcy.

\- Że... - wydukał wreszcie Yuuri, starając się zatrzymać wzrok na górnej połowie ciała nieznajomego, ponieważ podziwianie jego sylwetki z profilu zdecydowanie nie ułatwiało skupienia się na bieżącej pogawędce, a zachęcało bardziej do podjęcia dysputy na temat natury sił grawitacyjnych oraz tego, jak ciało ludzkie było w stanie je naginać. Czy raczej prostować. I unosić. Oj, bardzo unosić... - ...że kim...?

\- No sukkubem. Ewentualnie inkubem, jeśli należysz do tego rodzaju osobników, którzy lubują się w gramatycznej poprawności. I w porządku, wcale tego nie oceniam. W końcu każdy ma swoje osobiste fetysze - powtórzył tajemniczy mężczyzna, kładąc palec wskazujący na ułożonych w szerokim uśmiechu ustach. - Innymi słowy jestem demonem, który przychodzi nocą do ludzi i pod osłoną snu oferuje im cielesną przyjemność. Nigdy o nas nie słyszałeś?

\- Słyszałem, ale... - końcówka pytania uwięzła Japończykowi w gardle, a czubki uszu pokryły się płomiennym szkarłatem.

\- Niech zgadnę. Myślałeś, że sukkubami są tylko piękne kobiety z wielkimi piersiami? - zauważył, a kiedy odpowiedziała mu wymowna cisza, samozwańczy demon zaśmiał się głośno i niezwykle wdzięcznie. Tylko czy sukkuby naprawdę mogły śmiać się tak urokliwie? To nie podpadało przypadkiem pod jakieś większe świętokradztwo albo coś? - Nie powiem, że nie rozumiem, skąd wziął się u was ten mit, ale to by było strasznie niesprawiedliwe dla koneserów innych przyjemności, gdyby nasze usługi działały tylko w tę stronę, nie uważasz? Zresztą! Obecnie panuje u nas pełna swoboda obyczajowa, dlatego jak to powiada mój dobry przyjaciel, "potwór, nie potwór, byleby miał otwór". Mnie samemu również zdarzało się obcować zarówno z kobietami, jak i z mężczyznami, bo w gruncie rzeczy to żadna wielka różnica w technice ich obsługiwania, choć... muszę przyznać, że ostatnio trochę się ustatkowałem i... hm, cóż...

Sukkub urwał tuż przed końcem wypowiedzi i gwałtownie potrząsnął głową, nieznacznie poważniejąc. Zdziwiło to Katsukiego, ponieważ do tej pory demon wydawał się być całkiem wylewny i otwarty, a już na pewno nie miał oporów przed mówieniem dwuznacznych rzeczy... co oczywiście wcale nie znaczyło, że Yuuri na to czekał... więc taka nagła zmiana nastawienia budziła co najmniej kilka poważnych wątpliwości. No bo "ustatkował się"? W sensie że narzucił sobie jakieś limity? Na przykład że mógł odwiedzać tylko dziesięć mężatek miesięcznie, a tak to wybierał same dziewice i prawiczków? Albo że wreszcie po długich poszukiwaniach odnalazł swoją właściwą orientację? To demony tak mogły? Uch, serio...

Yuuri miał do sukkuba całą masę mniej lub bardziej nurtujących go pytań - od tych związanych z ubraniami po takie dotyczące spraw akceptowania własnej seksualności - ale nie zdołał wypowiedzieć nawet jednego, bo demon wreszcie podniósł wzrok, ukazując jasne, przenikliwie niebieskie oczy.

\- No nic - oznajmił po chwili, a czarujący uśmiech znów wrócił na przystojną twarz. - Strasznie miło mi się z tobą rozmawiało, ale na mnie, niestety, już pora. Przykro mi, że nie mogłem cię doprowadzić do orgazmu twoich marzeń, ale obiecuję, że postaram się przy następnej okazji. Póki co jednak trochę się przegrupuję, więc... dobranoc, Yuuri. Kolorowych snów.

Wraz z tymi słowami rogaty mężczyzna cofnął się o krok, by znaleźć się na środku mieszkania, zamknął oczy, uniósł palec wskazujący i...

...i absolutnie nic się nie stało, cokolwiek miało się stać.

\- Co jest? - Demon odemknął jedno oko i rozejrzał się pospiesznie dookoła, zdezorientowany tym, że zamiast piekielnego krajobrazu wciąż rozpościerał się przed nim podgląd na mieszkanie tego samego, nieciekawego śmiertelnika... czy co to tam sobie tak naprawdę ubzdurał. Yuuri zaczynał mieć jednak coraz większe zastrzeżenia w kwestii tego, czy to, co jeszcze przed chwilą mówił "pan sukkub", nie było tak naprawdę historyjką zainspirowaną czytaną do poduszki mangą fantasy. - _Uno momento_. Chyba znowu coś mi się pomieszało w panelu sterowania...

Mężczyzna odchrząknął z lekkim zażenowaniem, zrobił ramionami kilka kółek w przód i w tył, przechylił głowę na boki tak mocno, że aż chrupnęło mu w karku, aż wreszcie wyprostował się z dumą i ponownie wyciągnął rękę do góry, gotów do nowej inkantacji.

\- Pora spać. Dobrej nocy. Karaluchy pod poduchy - mruczał sukkub, najpewniej szukając właściwego hasła do zapoczątkowania czaru teleportacji (ta, jasne), jednak z każdą kolejną nieudaną frazą prawa brew zaczęła się coraz bardziej obniżać, niemal nachodząc na nerwowo zaciśnięte oko. - Stary niedźwiedź mocno śpi...?

\- Policja - rzucił za to Yuuri i znów sięgnął po odłożony na bok telefon, wracając do pierwotnej konkluzji, że tak naprawdę odwiedził go mocno odurzony, uzbrojony w mechaniczny dildo-ogon fan fantastyki, któremu magia i potwory weszły odrobinę za głęboko w wyobraźnię. Poza tym musiał czym prędzej poskarżyć się właścicielowi budynku, bo najwidoczniej zamontowano im w drzwiach identyczne zamki, a przecież gdyby trafiło na kogoś groźniejszego, to wszystko mogłoby się skończyć o wiele, wiele gorzej, na przykład jakąś kradzieżą albo nawet...

\- Nie-nie-nie-nie... nie!

Zanim jednak zaalarmowany okrzykiem Japończyk zdążył obrócić głowę w bok, sukkub pokonał dzielące ich metry, rzucił się na łóżko i powalił Katsukiego na materac, odciągając jego dłonie poza zasięg komórki. Yuuri otworzył szerzej oczy. O cholera... chyba jednak go nie docenił...

\- Proszę, nie - szepnął wyraźnie spanikowany napastnik, po czym zamachał prawą dłonią, niepewny, czy nie powinien tak na wszelki wypadek zasłonić Yuuriemu również ust. Ostatecznie jednak porzucił ten pomysł i tylko przyłożył mu palec do warg, wyznając łagodnie: - Tylko spokojnie. Bez gwałtownych ruchów.

Chociaż Yuuri mógł spróbować uderzyć go oswobodzoną ręką, to jednak nie był w stanie tego zrobić. Raz, że zachowanie sukkuba mimo wszystko nie wskazywało na to, żeby miał jakiekolwiek złe intencje (już pomijając to, jak jednoznaczną pozycję przyjęli), a dwa... cóż... mimo obecności kołdry Japończyk natychmiast poczuł, że demon mimowolnie przycisnął mu męskość do podbrzusza, więc z tym jednym punktem jego wypowiedzi musiał się całkowicie zgodzić. Żadnych gwałtownych ruchów. Nie przy takiej... Godzilli.

\- Niech to piekło porwie... dlaczego akurat teraz... akurat przy nim... - syczał pod nosem sukkub, bardziej do siebie niż do kogokolwiek innego, aż wreszcie uniósł wzrok i spojrzał człowiekowi prosto w oczy. Z tej odległości nawet krótkowzroczny Yuuri mógł do woli podziwiać niezwykłą regularność prążków znaczących niebieskie tęczówki demona, a jeśli coś miało świadczyć o tym, że klęczący nad nim mężczyzna nie pochodził z tego świata, to chyba właśnie one. - Posłuchaj. Wiem, że z twojej perspektywy cała ta sytuacja nie wygląda szczególnie atrakcyjnie, ale to nie tak miało być. Wcale nie chciałem cię niepokoić i z chęcią bym już sobie poszedł, tylko że chyba... no... chyba teleporter mi się zepsuł.

\- Jasne. - Yuuri pokiwał głową. - Teleporter.

\- W sensie taki tunel czasoprzestrzenny napędzany energią magiczną.

\- Oczywiście.

\- Do mojej kwatery w Zaświatach.

\- No przecież.

\- Do mojego cerbera i... - Sukkub urwał i przechylił głowę na bok. - Yuuri? Ty mi chyba nie wierzysz, co?

\- Oczywiście, że wierzę. Wierzę w to, że gdybyś po prostu zaprosił mnie na jakąś sesję _Warhammera _zamiast szukać kwiecistych wymówek na to, że upiłeś się i przez przypadek pomyliłeś piętra, trafiając do mojego mieszkania, to to byłby znacznie fajniejszy pomysł na po... - palnął Yuuri, ale w ostatniej chwili zmełł w ustach słowo "podryw" i dokończył niemrawo: - ...powitanie.

Uch, cudownie. Znowu to robił. Znowu mówił wszystko, co mu tylko ślina na język przyniosła i wygłupiał się przed kimś, przed kim mimowolnie starał się wypaść na nieco bardziej elokwentnego i zabawnego niż przewidziały to dostępne statystyki. Czy to był jakiś tajny test jego organizmu? Egzamin dawki głupoty, jaką byłby w stanie znieść ktoś, kto naprawdę chciałby się z nim związać? Chociaż nie, żeby miał jakąkolwiek nadzieję, że-

\- W porządku, zrozumiałem - stwierdził jednak sukkub, wyrywając Yuuriego z jego galopujących rozmyślań. - W takim razie co powiesz na to, jeśli zrobię to tak?

Początkowo Yuuri nie wiedział, do czego niby demon się odnosił, ale już po chwili zza pleców sukkuba płynnie wychynął jasnoszary ogon i wyciągnął się ponad ramieniem właściciela, by zbliżyć się do Japończyka. Serce podjechało mu do gardła, a cofająca się przepona niemal staranowała resztę znajdujących się w jamie brzusznej organów. Ruchy ogona przypominały mu bowiem w pewien sposób zachowanie jadowitego węża, który przyglądał się swojej ofierze i szukał jej słabego punktu, by wreszcie zaatakować i bez wahania zabić, wbijając się gdzieś w tętnicę... Yuuri zacisnął oczy, bojąc się pierwszego uderzenia, ale po kilku sekundach nerwowego oczekiwania zorientował się, nic takiego nie nastąpiło. Zamiast tego dość niespodziewanie poczuł, że pędzelek w kształcie serca znalazł się na jego piersi i ostrożnie wygładził krawędź wygniecionej koszulki. Zaraz potem "wąż" uniósł się i łagodnie odgarnął za ucho wpadające do oczu kosmyki, aż wreszcie delikatnie przylgnął do twarz i pogłaskał zaskoczonego mężczyznę po policzku. Yuuri otworzył oczy i zamrugał, zezując w stronę dotykającego go ogona. Och. Ojej. Przecież on był taki... taki ciepły. I miły. I gładki - trochę jak taka skórzana kurtka, ale w znacznie lepszym, przyjemniejszym znaczeniu. Yuuri musiał więc przyznać z całą stanowczością kompletnego laika, że w jego rozumowaniu nie istniała żadna technologia, która byłaby w stanie równie dobrze symulować ruch, fakturę oraz strukturę żywego organizmu, więc sam ogon musiał być jak najbardziej prawdziwy, a skoro tak... skoro... tak...

\- No to co? - zagadnął sukkub, po czym żartobliwie musnął pędzelkiem nos Yuuriego i wycofał się na kilkanaście centymetrów. - Teraz już akceptujesz moje istnienie?

\- Tak, ale... - Yuuri oblizał spierzchnięte usta. No właśnie. "Ale". Bo przecież takie rzeczy się po prostu nie zdarzały. Nie mogły się zdarzać. Nie miały prawa się zdarzać, a na pewno nie w jego bezpośrednim otoczeniu. - To równie dobrze może być bardzo żywy sen albo...

Niezadowolony z odpowiedzi sukkub złożył usta w ciup, po czym uniósł dłonie, złapał Yuuriego za policzki i rozciągnął je na boki.

\- Sen? Twierdzisz, że siedziałbym tu sobie i ucinał pogawędkę zamiast całować cię do nieprzytomności, gdyby to był zwykły sen? - zapytał, najwyraźniej wychodząc z (całkiem słusznego) założenia, że powinien uszczypać śpiącego człowieka, zanim on sam zdąży o to poprosić. Bezradny Yuuri jęknął głośno i zamachał desperacko rękami.

\- Ło-hej! Ło-hej! F płoszątku! Pfepłafłam! Fieszę fanu, fanie szuhhufie!

Demon westchnął cierpiętniczo i wycofał ręce na bezpieczną dla twarzy Yuuriego odległość, ale zaraz się wyprostował, uśmiechnął się łagodnie i skinął karcąco palcem, jakby grał nauczyciela, który strofował ucznia za niepoprawnie udzieloną odpowiedź.

\- Żadne "panie sukkubie" - oznajmił, po czym wyciągnął ogon w kierunku prawej dłoni Yuuriego. - Viktor. Wystarczy po prostu Viktor.

\- Wierzę ci, Vi... Viktor - powtórzył Yuuri, z pewną nieśmiałością patrząc na podsunięty przez sukkuba koniec, ale ostatecznie ujął go i potrząsnął nim kilkukrotnie na modłę przywitania w zachodnim stylu.

A więc tak miał na imię. Viktor. Viktor... Dziwne. Yuuri odniósł nie do końca jasne wrażenie, jakby to miano było mu znacznie bliższe niż mógł się tego spodziewać. Jakby znał już kiedyś kogoś, kto nazywał się w ten sam sposób... Może chodziło o jakiegoś studenta z zagranicznej wymiany? Klienta z kawiarni? Albo gościa, który zatrzymał się przejazdem w rodzinnym onsenie? Coś w tym stylu. W końcu chcąc nie chcąc, Yuuri stykał się z całym ogromem ludzi, więc zrozumiałe wydawało się to, że kompletnie nie mógł sobie przypomnieć sytuacji, kiedy to spotkał się z innym panem Viktorem. Jednego był jednak absolutnie pewien - że to imię oraz błękitne oczy kojarzyły mu się z czymś niesamowicie i niezaprzeczalnie dobrym.

\- No! To skoro pełną prezentację mamy już za sobą... - Yuuri nagle złapał się na tym, że panująca między nimi cisza zaczęła narastać do rozmiarów krępującego milczenia, ale na szczęście z pomocą przyszedł sam sukkub, który nie tylko wznowił rozmowę, ale też wycofał się znad Yuuriego i usiadł grzecznie na skraju łóżka, ponownie rozglądając się po kawalerce. - ...to gdzie w takim razie znajdę tu jakieś przytulne miejsce?

\- Przytulne?

\- No wiesz. - Pędzelek ogona wysunął się do przodu, zatrzymał się na wysokości klatki piersiowej demona, po czym odwrócił się o równo sto osiemdziesiąt stopni i niczym samobieżna strzałka wskazał kilka razy w dół. - Na mój pilny problem. Podejrzewam, że obecna sytuacja dość mocno wybiła cię z rytmu, więc możesz nawet nie wiedzieć, co się przed chwilą działo i jak bardzo byłeś w to zaangażowany, choć oczywiście jeśli będziesz nalegał, żeby udzielić mi stosownej pierwszej pomocy, to nie będę się opierał i nawet z miłą chęcią się do ciebie do-

\- Tam. Toaleta - rzucił w panice Yuuri, kierując palec w stronę łazienki. - Możesz usiąść sobie na sedesie i ten... no...

Japończyk zrobił obrazowy gest, poruszając zwiniętą dłonią w górę i w dół, ale zaraz do reszty się spłonił i machnął chaotycznie ręką w stronę pobliskich drzwi. Co za wstyd! Czy on właśnie próbował objaśnić demonowi rozpusty, jak należało radzić sobie z nabrzmiałą erekcją? I co? Może jeszcze powinien mu sprezentować jakąś gazetkę porno tak w ramach pomocy naukowej? No po prostu genialnie, no! Tą jedną bezmyślną reakcją sprawił, że stał się niekwestionowanym mistrzem porażki nie tylko w swoim, ale i całym sąsiednim świecie! Nic więc dziwnego, że Yuuri zapragnął przebić się przez pozostałe trzy piętra bloku i ukryć się pod ziemią, ale niestety - jedyne, co leżało w zasięgu jego zdecydowanie nie-magicznych mocy, to pochylenie głowy do przodu i podkurczenie kolan aż do piersi. "Sztuka ninja: ukrycie wzroku w cieniu grzywki" zakończyła się sukcesem, a nawet tak skutecznie udało mu się wymazać swoją obecność, że Viktor wreszcie dał za wygraną i nie podjął już żadnego innego tematu.

Stan otępienia Japończyka nie trwał jednak zbyt długo, bo kiedy Yuuri usłyszał znajome kliknięcie zamka i zorientował się, że demon faktycznie zniknął za drzwiami łazienki, w panice zerwał się z łóżka. Szlag! Jeśli miał zamiar robić sobie dobrze, to przecież...! Yuuri podbiegł do pozostawionej przy wejściu torby, wygrzebał stamtąd słuchawki, bezceremonialnie wsadził je sobie do uszu, podłączył do trzymanej w garści komórki i drżącymi palcami wybrał pierwszą lepszą playlistę, która nawinęła mu się pod ręce, a która zdołałaby zagłuszyć szczegóły rozgrywającej się za ścianą sceny. Miał tylko nadzieję, że sąsiadów nie było dziś w domu. Albo że mieli wyjątkowo zdrowy sen. Albo zaawansowany niedosłuch. Albo przynajmniej porządną znieczulicę. I to najlepiej połączoną z Alzheimerem.

Yuuri wrócił do łóżka, usiadł w poprzek materaca i oparł się plecami o chłodną ścianę, słuchając składanki piosenek z ostatnich zajęć tańca nowoczesnego. Ta sytuacja wydawało się zbyt nierealna na zbyt wielu płaszczyznach - nie dlatego, że spotkał prawdziwego demona (o którego demoniczności świadczyły póki co ogon, rogi oraz... khem... oraz dłonie, z pomocą których potrafiłby obudzić nawet najbardziej zatwardziałego nieboszczyka), ale głównie dlatego, że przy całym tym paskudnym pechu, z którym zawsze musiał się borykać, zdołał uniknąć losu stania się ofiarą seryjnego mordercy na rzecz poznania przystojniaka z piekła rodem. No i jeszcze to. Mega atrakcyjny sukkub właśnie masturbował się w jego łazience, na dodatek z wszelkim błogosławieństwem samego właściciela, a Katsuki wciąż nie wiedział, w którą stronę miał podziać oczy. Kwintesencją takiego zwrotu akcji wydawało się jedynie hasło "tyle wygrać" do kompletu z "tyle przegrać". Jak frajerzyć, to doprawdy na całego.

Yuuri westchnął ciężko, patrząc w szarawy sufit, po czym splótł ze sobą położone na udach dłonie i przymknął coraz mocniej piekące go powieki. A przecież nie oczekiwał wiele. Tylko tyle, żeby poznać kogoś miłego. Żeby zakochać się w kimś z wzajemnością i na resztę pozostałego mu życia... I chociaż mogło się wydawać, że powinien porzucić wszelką nadzieję, bo świat zbyt wiele razy zakpił sobie z niego i jego naiwnych marzeń... to może nie wszystko było jeszcze stracone. Ciekawe, czy istniała choćby jedna szansa na milion, żeby znaleźć swoją drugą połówkę w innym wymiarze? Że jeśli nie chciał go żaden człowiek, to może - ale tylko może - przeznaczenie szykowało dla niego kogoś zupełnie innego? Kogoś, kto nigdy by go nie opuścił, kto kochałby tylko jego... kto kochałby się tylko z nim... Może jednak mógłby się związać z kimś takim jak-

Dwa delikatne stuknięcia w ramię niemal doprowadziły drzemiącego Yuuriego na skraj jego pierwszego, pełnoprawnego zawału.

\- Co...?! - zawołał, zrywając się do pełnego siadu, ale kiedy otworzył oczy, zobaczył nagiego, jasnowłosego mężczyznę, który nachylał się tuż nad nim i uśmiechał się z łagodnym zainteresowaniem. Rogi i ogon wciąż znajdowały się na swoich miejscach. Bolesna erekcja... na szczęście już nie. - A. Ach. To ty.

\- Ano ja. To miłe, że wciąż o mnie pamiętasz - zauważył żartobliwie Viktor, mimowolnie podążając za nieostrym spojrzeniem Yuuriego, a gdy zorientował się, na co Japończyk zwrócił uwagę, zapewnił: - W porządku, poradziłem sobie. Jakby nie było, łazienka jest jednym z bardziej popularnych miejsc, o jakich ludzie lubią sobie fantazjować, więc dobrze wiem, jak korzysta się z większości urządzeń. Aczkolwiek muszę przyznać, że masz tu naprawdę miękki papier toaletowy. Korzystanie z niego to była prawdziwa przyjemność w prawdziwej przyjemności.

\- Cieszę się, że ci się... p-podobał - wydukał Yuuri, doliczając do pierwszej piątki życiowych sukcesów punkt "atrakcyjny sukkub pozytywnie zaopiniował mój papier toaletowy", podczas gdy Viktor wyprostował się i poruszył niespokojnie ogonem.

\- No i ten... - zaczął z odrobinę mniejszą pewnością siebie, zupełnie jakby wchodził na grunt tematów kompletnie obcych dla władczych demonów oraz innych istot ponadnaturalnych. - I w sumie to miałbym do ciebie jeszcze jedno małe pytanie...

Viktor na chwilę umilkł, zawahał się, na wszelki wypadek jeszcze raz uniósł palec, po czym wymruczał pod nosem coś, co brzmiało jak "Chris, to nie tak miało to wyglądać...". Gdy jednak i to podejście zakończyło się fiaskiem, westchnął ciężko, rozluźnił ramiona i ponownie zwrócił się do Yuuriego.

\- Jak już pewnie zauważyłeś, nie do końca jestem w stanie opuścić ten świat. Kiedy byłem w toalecie, jeszcze kilka razy próbowałem skontaktować się z drugą stroną, ale nikt nie odpowiada na moje wezwania. Wydaje mi się, że to tylko jakaś chwilowa awaria, aczkolwiek muszę przyznać, że nie mam pojęcia, ile może potrwać ewentualna naprawa. Zakładam, że nie więcej niż dzień albo dwa, więc... podsumowując całą tę niecodzienną dla nas obu konfigurację... czy mogę cię prosić o krótkie przechowanie? Przynajmniej do momentu, aż uda mi się nawiązać połączenie?

Yuuri poczuł zbliżającą się migrenę wywołaną zmęczeniem, sennością i nadmiarem absurdalnych wydarzeń. No tak. Zaakceptowanie istnienia sukkuba jeszcze niczego nie rozwiązywało w kwestii tego, że wciąż tutaj przebywał. A skoro nie mógł się stąd wynieść tak po prostu, to istniały dwie prawdopodobne drogi poradzenia sobie z całym problemem dzikiego współlokatora: albo Yuuri powiedziałby "nie", przez co Viktor wyszedłby z mieszkania tak jak stał i ruszył na miasto, zapewne bez skrępowania opowiadając o tym, jak został potraktowany przez osobę "która go przywołała" (nawet jeśli nie miał z tym absolutnie nic wspólnego), albo...

\- No dobrze. Zostań - zgodził się, masując palcami pulsującą bólem nasadę nosa. - Tylko mam trzy warunki.

\- O. Takie pakiety zwykle są domeną dżinów i... - zauważył z uśmiechem Viktor, ale natychmiast spokorniał, gdy zobaczył groźny wzrok Yuuriego, spowodowany przede wszystkim krótkowzrocznością oraz próbą nadążenia za wypowiadanymi przez sukkuba informacjami. - ...oczywiście. Zamieniam się w słuch.

Japończyk uniósł i ustawił przed swoją klatką piersiową prawą dłoń, powoli prostując kolejne palce.

\- Po pierwsze, masz się stosować do moich poleceń i nie robić nic wbrew mojej woli. Po drugie, masz nie mówić absolutnie nikomu, że jesteś sukkubem i że masz jakieś powiązania z magią. A po trzecie - zastrzegł i przeniósł spojrzenie na lodówkę, starając się utrzymać na wodzy rozgrzewający jego policzki rumieniec - załóż wreszcie jakąś bieliznę, proszę...

Viktor jednak nie poczuł się wcale zażenowany wytknięciem braku ubrań, tylko z uprzejmą ciekawością zerknął w dół, a potem z miną mówiącą coś w rodzaju "o, faktycznie, coś mi tak właśnie wiało po całej dolinie" wrócił do wyczekującego śledzenia reakcji człowieka. Yuuri nie miał więc innego wyboru jak tylko wyciągnąć się ponad zagłówkiem łóżka, otworzyć szafkę nocną i wreszcie wyciągnąć stamtąd najbardziej znoszone, ale przez to najszersze bokserki, jakie tylko posiadał na stanie. Raczej nie miał złudzeń, że tylko takie były w stanie pomieścić cały inwentarz dobra ponętnego sukkuba.

\- No i? Zgadzasz się na takie zasady? - zapytał, kiedy demon już założył bieliznę, a choć wciąż wyglądał jak chodząca reklama środków na przedłużenie erekcji, to teraz przynajmniej chodziło o fazę preprodukcji, nie zdjęcia efektu końcowego po dwutygodniowej kuracji. - Czy mam dla pewności podpisać krwią jakiś pakt?

Demon zamachał uspokajająco rękami.

\- Przestaliśmy praktykować takie rozwiązania już wieki temu, bo to niehigieniczne i raczej mało estetyczne, więc nie, podziękuję. Wolę korzystać ze zwykłych długopisów... chociaż nie z tych żelowych. Żelowe za szybko u nas wysychają - stwierdził rzeczowo, co wskazywało na to, że demon nie był tak oderwany od rzeczywistości jak początkowo sądził, a choć Yuuri bardzo chciał wypytać sukkuba o to, jak właściwie funkcjonował jego świat, to jednak powieki ciążyły mu już zbyt mocno, żeby mógł zachować odpowiednią przytomność umysłu. - Ale spokojnie, zgadzam się na absolutnie wszystko, co zaproponowałeś. W najgorszym razie zawsze możesz szarpnąć mnie za ogon, żebym się uspokoił. Podstawa to nasz najczulszy punkt. Pobudzanie go sprawia, że stajemy się łagodni jak baranki.

"Nie żebym kiedykolwiek się nad tym szczerze zastanawiał, ale chyba ostatnią rzeczą, jaką miałbym ochotę robić w razie zirytowania na demona seksu, to pobudzanie go za pomocą jego ogona..." przemknęło Yuuriemu przez myśl, ale zdołał to zachować dla siebie. Zamiast tego przymknął oczy i skwapliwie pokiwał głową, dziękując sukkubowi za jego wyrozumiałość oraz gotowość do współpracy.

\- W porządku. W takim razie skoro wreszcie udało nam się ustalić jakiś spójny plan działania - zarządził i w jednej chwili przechylił się na bok o pełne dziewięćdziesiąt stopni, żeby paść plackiem na zajmowane łóżko - to ja idę spać.

Nie zauważył reakcji Viktora, ale jego głos świadczył o tym, że demon wciąż był dość mocno zagubiony.

\- Yuuri? Nie żebym narzekał, ale... co właściwie będzie ze mną? - zadał bardzo właściwe pytanie, na co Yuuri odemknął jedno oko i spojrzał półprzytomnie w poszukiwaniu pokoju gościnnego dla... a, faktycznie. Przecież niczego takiego tutaj nie miał. - Może i nie mam pełnej wiedzy na temat tego, co w sprawie sukkubów mówią dzisiejsze podania, ale jednak nigdy nie uchodziłem za konia. Nie umiem spać na stojąco.

\- W szafie znajdziesz futon - przypomniał sobie i machnął ręką, instruując demona co do lokalizacji ukrytej za wielkim lustrem komory, wbudowanej w ścianę na nieco bardziej tradycyjną modłę. - Wyciągnij go sobie i rozłóż gdzieś na podłodze. Miejsca masz pod dostatkiem. Tylko nie kładź się zaraz pod łóżkiem, bo mogę na ciebie niechcący nadepnąć.

\- A. Uhm. Okej.

Viktor zawrócił i ruszył we wskazanym kierunku, a Yuuri ponownie zamknął oczy, ukołysany pierwszą prawdziwą chwilą spokoju od prawie godziny. Ale z tym też wiązała się dziwna rzecz. Niby jego mieszkanie od zawsze tonęło w przykrej, urozmaicanej jedynie odgłosami ulicy ciszy, jednak ta teraz miała zupełnie inny wymiar - bo choć brzmiała podobnie, to tam w tle istniała jeszcze druga osoba. Ktoś, kogo kroki były ciche i rozważne, a otwieraniu szafy towarzyszył łagodny szum przesuwanej szyny.

\- Ale jesteś pewien, że taki układ ci pasuje? - rozległo się jeszcze, gdy do melodii dołączył szelest przeglądanych ubrań i koców. - I nie zgłosisz mnie do żadnego cyrku ani nic?

\- Nie, nie zgłoszę - zapewnił i westchnął, okręcając się w kierunku ściany, by dać wyraźny sygnał, że nie miał już siły rozmawiać. - Gdybym cię wydał, sam musiałbym pójść na terapię do psychologa, bo nie byłbym w stanie dłużej uwierzyć, że był u mnie jakiś sukkub. A jak jesteś obok, to chociaż mam pewność, że nic mi się nie przywidziało.

\- Rozumiem. - Japończyk praktycznie widział oczyma duszy, jak na twarzy sukkuba pojawił się delikatny uśmiech. - Naprawdę dobry z ciebie śmiertelnik, Yuuri.

\- A z ciebie całkiem porządny demon - przyznał cicho, z dziwną łatwością i spokojem zapadając w ponowny, głęboki sen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Dzień dobry! To znowu ja i studencko-demoniczna ferajna z "Rozważnego i demonicznego"! Wiem, że akcja póki co posuwa się w dość ślimaczym tempie, ale to wszystko wina tego, że na tym etapie praktycznie każdy detal wydaje mi się wart wspomnienia albo obśmiania. Mam nadzieję, że z czasem się to ustabilizuje... *patrzy na notatki do kolejnych części* ...okej, może jednak to nie będzie aż takie łatwe. Ale przynajmniej postaram się robić coś ciekawszego niż siedzenie i rozmawianie. Jak już chyba widzicie, głównym motorem napędowym historii będzie fakt, że Viktor w swojej sukkubiej postaci utknął w ludzkim świecie i musi z tym jakoś dealować. Jak długo to potrwa, czemu tak się w ogóle stało i jak to wpłynie na jego relację z Yuurim (który chyba już trochę zaakceptował, że jakiś dziki student wjechał mu na chatę)? Dowiecie się w kolejnych rozdziałach :3 Gdzie wylądują niebawem, to już mogliście wyczytać między wierszami pierwszego rozdziału.
> 
> Dwie malutkie sprawy do rozjaśnienia:
> 
> \- Jak to Viktor napomknął, można wyróżnić sukkuby oraz inkuby. Sukkuby (od succubare – "leżeć pod") są demonami przybierającymi postać pięknych kobiet, by uwodzić mężczyzn, natomiast inkuby (od incubare - "leżeć na czymś") to demony męskie, które odwiedzały w snach kobiety. Uznałam jednak, że w dzisiejszych, znacznie bardziej świadomych czasach takie podziały już nie do końca działają i dlatego stanęło na nieco bardziej uniwersalnym i kulturowo znanym "sukkubie". Zresztą, Viktor z Dziabowersum potwierdzi, że on leżał i na, i pod... ;)
> 
> \- Warhammer to popularny świat fantasy, będący bazą dla jednego z bardziej znanych systemów RPG, czyli gry fabularnej, w której gracze wcielają się w role wykreowanych postaci i razem z Mistrzem Gry opowiadają wspólnie historię z przygodami. To tak w telegraficznym skrócie ^^"
> 
> Przyznam, że urlop bardzo mi pomaga w pisaniu rozdziałów "Rozważnego" na zaś, choć jednocześnie przeklinam się w duchu, bo wszystko strasznie mi się rozwleka. Bohaterowie mają zrobić dwie rzeczy, a potem się okazuje, że każda z nich dostaje swój osobny rozdział, bo tyle się po drodze dzieje... DX Obym tylko nie przegięła z tym laniem wody. Jakby co nie wahajcie się mnie opieprzyć, bo wolałabym uratować tę historię zanim się zupełnie rozpaćka. A jeśli pojawiają się jakieś błędy - też rzucajcie we mnie granatami ;)
> 
> Trzymajcie się i do zobaczenia za dwa tygodnie!
> 
> Muah!
> 
> :*


	3. Dobrymi chęciami jest piekło wybrukowane

***

Yuuri otworzył oczy i zamrugał, widząc nad sobą chropowatą biel łagodnie oświetlonego promieniami słońca sufitu. O. O... Okej? Tego się trochę nie spodziewał...? Znaczy, nie że sufitu się nie spodziewał, bo się spodziewał, w końcu sufit był dość oczywistym elementem konstrukcji budynków, bez sufitu deszcz kapałby ludziom na głowy, a sąsiedzi z góry stawaliby się bezpośrednimi współlokatorami... czy coś w tym stylu... ale Yuuri po prostu nie sądził, że pobudka o świcie kiedykolwiek okaże się taka... taka miła. Chociaż spać położył się względnie późno, a dodatkowo obudził się przed czasem (inaczej dziesięć ustawionych pod rząd budzików z elektroniczną radością by go o tym poinformowało), to jednak musiał przyznać, od dawna nie czuł się tak wypoczęty jak dziś. Nic go nie bolało. Nie miał wrażenia, że nogi ważą po kilkaset kilo każda. Nie chciał się krzywić, myśląc o nadchodzących zajęciach. Wręcz przeciwnie. Głowa była lekka i przepełniona łagodną akceptacją wobec świata, dlatego leżał, oddychał i napawał się ciepłem otulającej go kołdry. Niesamowita rzecz. Zdecydowanie musiał tak robić częściej.

Wciąż nie do końca wierząc w to, co się działo, Yuuri westchnął cicho, po czym wymacał komórkę, która skończyła wciśnięta w przestrzeń między materacem a ścianą. Zaraz potem uniósł ją i zasłaniając sufit - któremu tylko w tej jednej minucie poświęcił znacznie więcej uwagi niż przez cały miniony miesiąc, kiedy to wstawał w dzikim pośpiechu i bez życia kładł się spać - podświetlił ekran. Ale nie. To nie były żadne urojenia. Zegar znajdujący się tuż nad zdjęciem uwielbianego katsudonu faktycznie wskazywał dopiero szóstą czterdzieści rano, czyli wszystkie znaki na niebie i ziemi jasno wskazywały, że mógł spokojnie pospać jeszcze porządne pół godziny. Trik polegał jednak na tym, że nawet nie miał na to ochoty. Właściwie to wolał włączyć Internet, przewrócić się na prawy bok, oprzeć się policzkiem o poduszkę i na spokojnie przejrzeć sobie wszystkie zale... głe...

...

...

...?

...

...!

Już przy drugim punkcie z krótkiej listy porannych planów Yuuri uniósł brwi, a przy trzecim zatrzymał się zupełnie, bo wreszcie uświadomił sobie, co tak naprawdę działo się w trakcie tych minionych kilku godzin. Ach. No przecież. Nie był pewien, czego oczekiwał po tak chaotycznej nocy, kiedy to jedna abstrakcyjna scena zlewała się z drugą, ale podświadomie zakładał, że przyśnił mu się niezwykle realistyczny i niezwykle dziwny sen. Sen, w trakcie którego nad jego łóżkiem zmaterializował się przystojny demon, który w pewnym momencie oznajmił, że jest niezdolny do powrotu do swojego świata, dlatego postanowił poczekać tu aż do czasu, gdy wszystko się napros... eee... gdy wszystko zostanie naprawione. Obecnie jednak Yuuri musiał się zmierzyć z poważnym, matematycznym paradoksem, ponieważ stan osobowy w jego mieszkaniu rzeczywiście nie do końca zgadzał się ze stanem sprzed niecałej doby i poddawał w poważną wątpliwość jego dotychczasową wiedzę. Z tego też względu należało wreszcie spojrzeć prawdzie w oczy i dojść do pewnych odważnych konkluzji.

Wniosek pierwszy - czyli to nie był sen, a przynajmniej nie w całości.

Wniosek drugi - jeśli to nie był sen, to absolutnie wszystko zmieniało postać rzeczy.

Wniosek trzeci - skoro to nie był sen i nadnaturalne istoty faktycznie koegzystowały razem z ludźmi, to mogło to w jednej chwili wywrócić do góry nogami wszystkie założenia współczesnego świata, wliczając w to wiarę, filozofię, etykę, gospodarkę, nauki ścisłe, a nawet istnienie płaskoziemców.

Wniosek czwarty - mój Boże, ależ on był nieziemsko przystojny...

"Tylko dlaczego z tego wszystkiego najbardziej dziwi mnie to, że leży tuż obok mnie zamiast na swoim futonie?" pomyślał Yuuri, widząc przed sobą twarz mężczyzny o rysach tak łagodnych i szlachetnych, że mógłby go wziąć za anioła, który miał za zadanie pilnować spokoju jego duszy przez całą noc, ale w trakcie wyczerpującej warty niechcący zmorzył go sen. Problem w tym, że anioły raczej nie miały maleńkich, wywiniętych do tyłu rogów, przewieszonych przez pas ogonów ani tak kusząco wypiętych pośladków, że aż krzyczały o to, by położyć na nich dłonie i sprawdzić w sposób wyłącznie organoleptyczny, jak mały procent tłuszczu w sobie zawierały. Katsuki zdołał jednak zdusić w sobie tę dziwną potrzebę zbadania mięśni nóg sukkuba (którą zrzucił na karb zboczenia... choć chyba nie tylko tego zawodowego...) i obrócił się na brzuch, żeby ukryć twarz w poduszce. Z jednej strony doceniał fakt, że Viktor dotrzymał obietnicy i nie zrobił nic, na co nie zgodził się Yuuri, choć przecież mógł zostać wykorzystany seksualnie na dwadzieścia różnych sposobów, lecz z drugiej strony spanie tuż obok siebie nadal wydawało się zbyt... zbyt. Zbyt frustrujące. Zbyt przyjemne. Zbyt romantyczne. Zbyt dużo było tych zbytów, dlatego Yuuri uznał dalsze zastanawianie się za całkowicie zbyteczne i ostatecznie skupił się na wykształcaniu zupełnie nowego układu oddechowego, dzięki któremu mógłby pobierać tlen przez skórę i żyć po wsze czasy razem z poduszką wrośniętą w twarz.

Mimo to i mimo chwilowego (zaledwie!) odciążenia myśli Japończyk wciąż nie do końca rozumiał, jakie procesy zachodziły właśnie w jego organizmie. Czyżby czuł przejmujący wstyd? Strach? Zażenowanie własną naiwnością, bo przecież pozwolił całkowicie obcej osobie spać w promieniu pięciu metrów od siebie, które teraz skurczyły się do niecałych trzydziestu centymetrów? Yuuri zmarszczył brwi tak bardzo, że gdyby nie to, czym się aktualnie zajmował, z pewnością najechałyby mu na nos. Nie no... to zupełnie nie tak... W końcu dobrze wiedział, że Viktor nie był nikim złym. Był demonem, to prawda, w sensie że sukkubem tak konkretnie, na dodatek takim, który wtargnął do jego mieszkania i naraził na mocno niecenzuralne widoki, jednak z jakiegoś niewytłumaczalnego powodu miał absolutną pewność, że nie wyrządziłby mu żadnej krzywdy (pomijając może przekrwione oczy, wysychające od nadmiernego wytrzeszczania i wlepiania ich w różne dziwne rzeczy). Bo to przecież tak, jakby chciał oskarżyć o napaść jakiegoś... no... jakiegoś dalszego przyjaciela...? Kogoś, kogo dobrze znał od paru ładnych lat, ale nie umiał z nim utrzymać stałego kontaktu...? Uch, nieważne. No ale czy to naprawdę różniło się jakoś bardzo od jego typowego, chaotycznego, studenckiego życia i wybryków po imprezach? Bo chyba średnio raz na miesiąc sam tak kończył, śpiąc za cudzymi kanapami. Spanie na łóżku stanowiło akurat całkiem miły dla pleców awans.

\- Mm-hmm... - Eksperyment poduszkowy nie potrwał jednak szczególnie długo, bo już po kilkudziesięciu sekundach Katsuki usłyszał odgłos przypominający mruczenie przeciągającego się człowieka, a potem dołączył do niego ciepły, nieco chrapliwy szept. - Dzień dobry, Yuuri...

Japończyk jak na komendę uniósł głowę i gwałtownie zaczerpnął długo wstrzymywanego powietrza.

\- Dzień...! Dobry...! - sapnął na wpół przytomnie, po czym zamrugał i obejrzał się w stronę, z którego dobiegło go przed chwilą przyjazne powitanie - ...Viktor...

Szlag. Był tu. Leżał tu. Wciąż się tu znajdował. Na skraju jego poduszki, przy krawędzi jego kołdry, w jego znoszonych, czarnych bokserkach... Patrzył na niego tymi niesamowicie niebieskimi oczami o kształcie zbliżonym do wąskich migdałów, układał w niewielkie kółko swoje gładkie, delikatnie zaróżowione usta i w ogóle wyglądał jak okrągły miliard dolarów, który postanowił dokonać niespodziewanej metamorfozy, by stać się ucieleśnieniem luksusu. Ale tak, to zdecydowanie musiały być dolary. Jeny zupełnie nie oddałyby nadzwyczajności całej sytuacji.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - zagadnął uprzejmie sukkub, przyglądając się purpurowej twarzy mężczyzny, na co ten pokiwał naprędce głową i uniósł dłoń, chcąc wygładzić grzywkę, która zmierzwiła się w ferworze wyczynianych głupot.

\- T-tak, jasne. To były tylko takie... poranne ćwiczenia na wytrzymałość - zapewnił, a kiedy zdołał już ostrożnie wyminąć się z prawdą, jednocześnie nie wkraczając na oczywiste tereny kłamstwa, Yuuri spojrzał z zastanowieniem na Viktora. - W sumie ja też mam do ciebie jedno pytanie. Co właściwie robisz w moim łóżku?

\- Mam wrażenie, że jest to najczęściej powtarzana fraza, jaką ode mnie słyszysz, ale "nastąpiły pewne nieprzewidziane komplikacje" - zdradził demon, uśmiechając się z lekkim zawstydzeniem, po czym wskazał ogonem za siebie, na otwartą część mieszkania. - Kompletnie nie umiałem rozłożyć tego całego posłania, a że u ciebie było jeszcze całkiem sporo wolnego miejsca, no to się... hmm... poczęstowałem.

Kiedy Yuuri uniósł się na łokciach i zmrużył niedowidzące oczy, zauważył przy szafie stertę sfatygowanego czegoś, co nie tylko zawierało w sobie futon, ale również parę ręczników, szarą pidżamę i zapasowy zestaw pościeli. Aha. Czyli że w ten sposób. W sumie nie powinien oczekiwać, że sukkub, który już w założeniach istnienia swojego gatunku miał wpisaną swobodę obyczajową i nie wiedział nawet, jak podstawową rzeczą dla kontaktów międzyludzkich było noszenie bielizny - tak, już samej bielizny! - zdoła przyswoić sobie koncept futonu dla gości, w którym zażywało się snu (pierwsza fraza-klucz) w pojedynkę (druga fraza-klucz). Równie dobrze Yuuri mógł się tym kompletnie nie przejmować i od razu przysunąć sobie pod łóżko wycieraczkę z napisem "Witamy!". Praktycznie na jedno by wyszło.

\- Okej, mój błąd. Chyba sam powinienem się tym wszystkim zająć - przyznał jednak pojednawczo, zdając sobie sprawę, że w nocy trzeźwość umysłu nie należała do jego mocnych stron. Do słabych zresztą też nie. Już prędzej plasowała się gdzieś w rozległej kategorii rozmaitych "pięt Achillesowych", których miał o wiele więcej niż było to zdrowe dla zaledwie jednej pary nóg. - W sumie rzadko miewam gości, którzy odwiedzają mnie o trzeciej nad ranem, a jeszcze rzadziej trafiają się tacy, którzy są wystarczająco pijani, żeby zostać tu aż do świtu. Ale żeby dopiero w przypadku gołego, kompletnie zagubionego demona z zablokowaną możliwością teleportacji mi się udało? No to już jest na swój sposób wyczyn...

Japończyk zaraz się spłoszył, bo złapał się na tym, że znów mówił na głos swoje słabe, autoironiczne bieda-komentarze, na które pozwalał sobie wyłącznie w samotności, po czym przeniósł spojrzenie na sukkuba, chcąc przeprosić go za ten żenujący popis braku humoru, a wtedy... wtedy nastąpił kolejny z serii małych cudów, ponieważ Viktor zasłonił usta dłonią i zaczął się cicho śmiać. Yuuri, który kompletnie nie spodziewał się takiej reakcji po wysłanniku piekieł, był tym stanem rzeczy tak zdezorientowany, że przyłożył głowę z powrotem do poduszki i zapatrzył się na szczęśliwego sukkuba, jakby oglądał specjalnie dedykowany mu monogram. Śmiał się. Naprawdę się śmiał. I to z jego żartu. Nie z politowaniem, nie z automatu, tylko szczerze i praktycznie tak, jakby usłyszał najbardziej uroczą rzecz na świecie. I chociaż na zajęciach tańca Yuuri dostawał czasem pochwały pod adresem swoich umiejętności ruchowych, to ten śmiech brzmiał jak najmilszy i największy komplement, jaki kiedykolwiek otrzymał.

Rozbawiony demon chichotał jeszcze przez jakiś czas - Yuuriemu kompletnie by nie przeszkadzało, gdyby mogli tak spędzić całą resztę dnia - jednak w pewnym momencie Viktor dość niespodziewanie urwał, zamrugał, aż wreszcie zrobił dość niejednoznaczną minę, zwracając wzrok w stronę czegoś, co znajdowało się poniżej jego klatki piersiowej.

\- Yuuri? - zapytał po chwili, marszcząc jasnoszare brwi.

\- Hm?

\- Co to jest to dziwne uczucie tam w dole brzucha, które nie daje wam spać?

Japońskie nadnercza w jednej chwili uwolniły do krwi cały dzienny zapas adrenaliny, która ruszyła z kopyta, obijając się o wszystkie co ważniejsze organy Yuuriego. "Chyba nie chodzi mu znowu o...?" przestraszył się, ale kiedy zauważył, że sukkub odsunął rąbek kołdry, wskazując na okolice swojego żołądka, od razu poczuł ulgę.

\- Jesteś głodny? - upewnił się, na co demon ostrożnie skinął głową.

\- Chyba tak - potwierdził, jednak wyglądało to w ten sposób, jakby bardziej zgadywał, a nie zwyczajnie wiedział z naturalnego doświadczenia. - Tyle że nasz głód wygląda zupełnie inaczej. Sukkuby po prostu stają się coraz słabsze, a w najgorszym razie dostają gorączki. Nie trzymamy w naszych wnętrzach dzikich bestii.

\- To nie bestia. To... - Yuuri zastanowił się nad odpowiednią definicją, ale nie miał pewności, czy powinien brnąć w czysto naukowy bełkot, czy może raczej w gładką, filozoficzną paplaninę. - ...kiszki ci marsza grają?

\- Ale po co miałyby grać? I dlaczego marsza? - Viktor przyłożył dłoń do brzucha i przez kilka sekund nasłuchiwał taktu melodii, jednak efekt był taki, że sukkub potrząsnął tylko głową i w zabawny sposób wydął usta. - Dziwną macie tutaj magię.

\- Nazywamy ją "frazeologią" - podsumował Japończyk i uniósł dłoń. - W każdym razie poczekaj tutaj. Zaraz przyniosę ci coś do jedzenia.

Yuuri zgarnął ze stolika nocnego swoje okulary, podniósł się z łóżka, przeskoczył ponad Viktorem, starając się nie zaczepić o jego ogon - ani o inne wystające części ciała, gdyby takowe nagle się pojawiły - a kiedy zszedł na podłogę... zatrzymał się i spojrzał z powrotem w stronę demona, zaskoczony nagłym odkryciem. Ale zaraz, zaraz, chwila. Właściwie mniejsza już z tym, że dopiero teraz zdołał się zorientować, że rozmawiali ze sobą z taką lekkością i zażyłością, jakiej Yuuri nie doświadczył w przypadku ludzi, których znał już od całych trzech lat (pomijając oczywiście jeden, ciężki, tajski przypadek, ale zawsze trochę powątpiewał w to, czy obaj w ogóle wiedzieli, w co tak naprawdę się wpakowali). Rozumiał również to, że działał wedle narzuconej przez społeczeństwo powinności, aby po spędzonej wspólnie nocy zadbać o potrzeby fizjologiczne swojego partnera, nawet jeśli tak naprawdę jego i Viktora nie łączyło nic poza materacem, który przez kilka godzin znajdował się pod ich tyłkami. Chodziło raczej o to, że miał do czynienia z istotą z innego świata, a kiedy miało się do czynienia z istotą z innego świata, to nie powinien raczej zakładać, że prozaiczna kawa i gorący omlet okażą się czymś, co zadowoli gusta kulinarne demona seksu. Ale co w takim razie miało do niego pasować? Truskawki podawane za pomocą ust? Bita śmietana rozsmarowana na gołym torsie? Czy może zatopiony w czekoladzie...

Yuuri z trudem przełknął gromadzącą się w gardle ślinę.

...banan?

\- Viktor? - zagadnął wreszcie, starając się nie brnąć zbyt głęboko w panoszące się po wyobraźni fantazje. - W sumie czym normalnie żywią się sukkuby?

\- Krwią miesięczną dziewic? - Na widok zniesmaczonej miny Yuuriego demon natychmiast się zaśmiał i pomachał uspokajająco rękami. - W porządku, tylko żartowałem. Tak naprawdę karmimy się emocjami naszych sponsorów. No wiesz... Im więcej sprawiamy przyjemności, tym więcej trafia też do nas. To dlatego zwykle staramy się wybierać osoby, które w ten czy inny sposób potrzebują rozładować napięcie, bo łatwiej się z nimi współpracuje. Poza tym możemy też kumulować emocje i zachowywać je na później, trochę jak, hmm... jak pszczoły nektar? Coś w tym rodzaju.

\- O. Och. Rozumiem. To brzmi całkiem... romantycznie - przyznał z zaskoczeniem Katsuki. Dobrze wiedział, że nawet we współczesnej popkulturze sukkuby wciąż przedstawiano jako ponętne demony, które wodziły na pokuszenie lub rozbijały szczęśliwe związki pod wpływem chwilowych zachcianek, dlatego nie spodziewał się, że współżycie stanowiło dla nich po prostu odpowiednik pożywienia. A że przy okazji wyglądały tak, że guziki od spodni same pękały, a biustonosze spadały na ziemię, no to przecież już nie była ich wina. Należało raczej założyć, że miało to związek z naturalnym przystosowaniem sukkubów do trybu życia i poprawieniem ich skuteczności w łowach. - Ale skoro mówisz, że twój głód wygląda teraz inaczej niż zwykle, to może będziesz też w stanie zjeść ludzkie potrawy... okej, mamy już jakiś punkt zaczepienia... w takim razie zajmij się czymś przez chwilę, a ja w tym czasie...

Yuuri poruszył chaotycznie ręką, co oznaczało "zobaczę, co da się upolować", po czym ruszył do kącika kuchennego i otworzył lodówkę, chcąc sprawdzić, czy poza światłem i kostkami lodu miał jeszcze cokolwiek do zaoferowania. No dobra, czyli zostały mu jeszcze... trzy jajka, parę kromek chleba tostowego... zwiędła rzodkiew, trochę masła... sos sojowy, pusta butelkę po mirin... szron z tylnej ścianki... standardowa bieda z nędzą... i to by chyba było na tyle jeśli chodziło o odważne stwierdzenie "czym chata bogata". W sumie nie powinien się temu dziwić. W końcu wybierał się na kilka dni do domu, więc nie robił nawet sensownych za-

\- Szlag. Dom. - Mężczyzna z głuchym łupnięciem odstawił patelnię na płytę gazową, przypominając sobie o swoich pierwotnych planach na ten tydzień. - Viktor, zapomniałem ci wyjaśnić, że dziś wyjeżdżam do swoich rodziców, więc będziesz musiał tu...

Yuuri spojrzał na sukkuba i zorientował się, że mówił do kogoś, kto z absurdalnie żywym zainteresowaniem przyglądał się przełącznikowi lampki nocnej. Najpierw leżący na materacu demon powoli wyciągnął rękę do przodu, potem ostrożnie ujął w dłoń czarny przewód, przypominający grubością jego własny ogon, aż wreszcie wysunął koniuszek języka tuż poza usta i na próbę dotknął kciukiem wystający guzik. Klik! Lampka zapaliła się na żółtawo, a Viktor zrobił tak uradowaną minę, jakby właśnie awansował do rangi demona panującego nad płomieniami.

Aha... czyli długopisy żelowe znali, ale elektryczności już ni cholery...

\- Yuuri? - Viktor w końcu zorientował się, że chwilę wcześniej zadano mu pytanie, dlatego obrócił się na prawy bok i spojrzał wprost na Japończyka, w jakiś taki naturalny sposób przybierając pozę z rodzaju "narysuj mnie jak jedną z twoich francuskich dziewczyn". - Mówiłeś coś?

"Jeśli zostawię go tu samego, to równie dobrze mógłbym podłożyć bombę".

\- Taaa... - przyznał z wahaniem, pospiesznie weryfikując cały dotychczasowy scenariusz tygodnia. - Zastanawiałem się właśnie na głos, że chyba będziesz musiał pojechać ze mną do mojego domu rodzinnego. Bo możesz, prawda? To nie tak, że ten magiczny portal do twojego świata otworzy się idealnie nad moim łóżkiem i tak dalej?

\- Nie, nie, nic z tych rzeczy. Jak już wszystko wróci do normy, to mogę teleportować się z każdego miejsca na Ziemi.

\- O. To się świetnie składa. - Yuuri odetchnął z ulgą, uradowany, że niedziałający portal spełniał swoją rolę przynajmniej w tym jednym założeniu. - W takim razie jeden problem mamy z głowy...

Yuuri wrócił do przygotowywania śniadania, a myśli zaczęły powoli odpływać coraz dalej i dalej, aż wreszcie nadeszła długo oczekiwana chwila refleksji odnośnie tego, jak to się w ogóle stało, że przestał mieć galopujący syndrom wyparcia i zaakceptował wszystko, co się dookoła niego działo. Bo szczerze? Za dużo widział filmów i za często grał w gry wideo, żeby nie wiedzieć, co mogło za tym wszystkim stać. Śpiączka. Schizofrenia. Śmierć, a potem odrodzenie się w innym świecie. I okej, tak faktycznie mogło być. Nie wykluczał, że to wszystko działo się tylko na niby. Ale skoro życie dało mu cytryny, to nie zamierzał wywracać się na skórkach od bananów. Chciał posmakować prawdziwej lemoniady... nie. Pragnął upiec z tego całą cytrynową tartę.

\- Okej, gotowe. Możesz się częstować. - Yuuri odezwał się po niecałym kwadransie, przygotowując na stole dwa skromne nakrycia. Na ten sygnał Viktor opuścił wygodne legowisko, przysiadł na wskazanym krześle, po czym nachylił się nad talerzem i obejrzał go podejrzliwie ze wszystkich stron. Ej, no! Przecież wyglądało całkiem elegancko jak na jego studenckie zdolności! - Zrobiłem jajka sadzone z tostami. Wiem, że to nic odkrywczego ani wykwintnego, ale...

... ale zanim Yuuri dokończył prezentację słowami "mam nadzieję, że będzie ci smakować", Viktor zdążył w międzyczasie ująć tost w garść, otworzyć usta, ostrożnie zatopić zęby w kanapce i wreszcie unieść brwi, bezbrzeżnie zdumiony tym śniadaniowym odkryciem.

\- Mmm! - zamruczał, a kiedy ledwie przełknął pierwszy kęs, praktycznie natychmiast zrobił kolejny, który spowodował, że przegryziona część z półpłynnym żółtkiem rozlała się po reszcie tosta i zaczęła kapać na podsunięty przez Japończyka talerz. - Naprawdę... mhmm... naprawdę nie sądziłem, że jądra są w stanie tak dobrze smakować! Szczególnie takie wyglądające jak kobiece piersi!

\- To jajka, nie jądra - poprawił Yuuri, pomijając już kwestię wspomnianego chwilę później biustu. - Masz strasznie wybiórczą wiedzę o naszym świecie, co? Nigdy nie miałeś styczności z normalnym jedzeniem?

\- Wypasz. Jajha siąkle mi sze mylom sz jąhhami. Tahe szpoczenie szafodofe. Bo sznam sze kłófnie na tym, co pszydae mi sze w phacy. Pohesja, aphodysjaki, kosmehyki, zabafki ehotyczne... no i dłuhopisy. Dłuhopisy są bahso faszne - wymruczał z pełnymi ustami, po czym wreszcie przełknął i przepłukał gardło kilkoma łykami soku pomarańczowego. - Ale twoje jajka sadzone są o niebo lepsze niż jakiekolwiek czekoladki. Nie wiedziałem, że umiecie robić tak smaczne posiłki z tak prostych rzeczy.

\- Jak dla mnie o wiele bardziej niesamowite jest to, że sukkubom wystarczają do życia same emocje - przyznał Yuuri i po krótkim zastanowieniu podsunął Viktorowi kolejnego tosta. Nie do końca to rozumiał, ale czuł dziwną satysfakcję, kiedy tak patrzył na jedzącego demona oraz na jego ogon, który poruszał się płynnie na boki, zdradzając tym samym zadowolenie pałaszującego właściciela. - Chciałbym się żywić depresją. Dzięki temu oszczędziłbym masę pieniędzy.

\- Zawiodę cię, ale możemy wchłaniać tylko te pozytywne. Głównie szczęście i podniecenie. - Viktor skinął w podzięce głową i zajął się drugim tostem. - Od gniewu dostajemy niestrawności.

\- Szlag. Czyli nie przeżyłbym nawet jednej nocy - jęknął cierpiętniczo Yuuri, sięgając po ostatnie jajko z puli całych trzech. - W takim razie macie dość monotematyczny jadłospis.

\- To nie do końca tak. Ekscytacja czy radość też potrafią mieć wiele różnych odcieni - odparł Viktor, odkładając na talerz połówkę tosta, by móc na spokojnie rozwinąć poruszony temat. - U jednych spełnienie smakuje jak coś niesamowicie świeżego i wyjątkowego, niczym kwitnąca aż po horyzont łąka, kołysząca się na lekkim wietrze. W przypadku innych przypomina gęstą falę magmy, która oblewa całe ciało i rozpala aż do samego szpiku kości. Jeszcze kiedy indziej to tylko piękna, skromna, biała iskra, która ledwie co rozbłyśnie, a już zaraz znika, otoczona przez miękką, przenikliwą czerń. Właściwie pokusiłbym się o stwierdzenie, że nie ma dwóch takich samych nocy ani dwóch takich samych sytuacji. Za każdym razem kontakt z człowiekiem smakuje trochę inaczej.

Oczarowany Yuuri kompletnie nie spodziewał się tak lirycznego wyjaśnienia, ale ogromnie podziwiał fakt, że ktoś (kto okazał się półnagim sukkubem w przykrótkich bokserkach) umiał opowiadać tak wdzięcznie o czymś tak mało subtelnym jak orgazm. A jednak po takich słowach jak te miało się wrażenie, że chodziło o coś najzupełniej normalnego. Nie - że to było coś absolutnie wspaniałego. I Yuuri też zapragnął to poczuć. Tę błogość wynikającą z zatopienia się w czyichś ramionach i stania się z nim jednością...

\- Ach, a tak na marginesie... bo oczywiście cały czas skupiam się na uczuciach i tak dalej... ale same polucje nocne też są ważną częścią naszej diety - zdradził z nagła Viktor, dość wymownie oblizując z kciuka zastygłą kroplę żółtka. - I muszę przyznać, że ta z poprzedniego miesiąca była naprawdę palce lizać. Gdybym tylko mógł, to z chęcią bym to powtórzył.

Po kilku sekundach potrzebnych na przetrawienie nowej, zupełnie nieprzystającej tonalnie informacji Yuuri w jednej chwili zaczerwienił się aż po same czubki uszu i czym prędzej zajął się swoim tostem, jednocześnie wchodząc na nowy poziom bycia zażenowanym. Cofał to. Absolutnie cofał. Negował wszystko to, co do tej pory sądził o wrażliwości Viktora, bo ta na pewno nie istniała. Siedzący naprzeciwko sukkub potrzebował jeszcze miliona lat, żeby stać się odpowiednio taktownym demonem, który zachowywał w tajemnicy, gdzie i kiedy się s... s... stołował. No bo to nie mogło chodzić o żadną konkretną sugestię odnośnie niedzieli sprzed trzech tygodni...

...prawda?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Hej-ho! Ktoś jeszcze pamięta, że taki fanfik wychodzi? Ano, ja też mam coraz większe problemy i szczerze - to ani dobrze nie robi ciągłości fabularnej, ani autorowi, któremu ton historii zaczyna się dziwnie rozjeżdżać... ech... ale o tym za chwilę. Nastał poranek i Viktor - na całe szczęście! - nigdzie nie zniknął, a nawet wtarabanił się Yuuriemu do łóżka, najpewniej wychodząc z założenia, że czego oczy nie widzą, tego sercu nie żal. Powoli poznajemy też sposób funkcjonowania tutejszych sukkubów i może niektórych ucieszy wyjaśnienie, że seks jest dla nich tylko formą zdobywania jedzenia. Wbrew pozorom jest to ważne założenie, bo Viktor nie do końca zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, jak to jest być z kimś tak nieco bardziej bezinteresownie. Nie chcę też za bardzo spoilować, ale kwestia tego, że Viktor wydaje się dla Yuuriego kimś bliższym i dlaczego tak łatwo go zaakceptował została nakreślona już w pierwszym rozdziale, a dodatkowo napomknięta na końcu obecnego. Oj, chyba wzorem anime panowie znają się dłużej, niż się może wydawać (i pamiętać)...
> 
> Jestem zaskoczona, ale w przeciwieństwo do "Kwiaciarni" tutaj nie mam nawet o czym wspominać jeśli chodzi o research. Huh... to może poruszę inną kwestię. Jestem trochę zmartwiona i rozkojarzona tempem publikacji "Rozważnego", bo mam wrażenie, że mimo wypuszczenia trzeciego rozdziału wciąż jestem w totalnym lesie (i szczerze? chyba nie poprawi się to aż do piątego). Gdybym chociaż publikowała rozdziały szybciej, to już w tym momencie bohaterowie wysiadalibyśmy w Hasetsu (a tak, o tym Yuuri już wspominał, że tam na jakiś czas przeniesie się akcja). Dlatego zamierzam znów reorganizować grafik prac. Za tydzień opublikuję poniedziałkowy rozdział "Codzienności" - ogłaszam, że wreszcie wypuszczę ciąg dalszy obiadu z Otabekiem - a od jeszcze kolejnego tygodnia rozpocznę cotygodniową publikację "Rozważnego". Czy ustawię go na poniedziałek, czy na środę, i co chwilowo zrobię z pozostałymi fanfikami, to jeszcze obmyślę, ale chcę przynajmniej przestać się denerwować własną bezużytecznością.
> 
> Przepraszam za mój ogromny nieogar i chaotyczne pisanie, przepraszam za opóźnienia, przepraszam, że nie umiem znaleźć w sobie odpowiednio dużych pokładów energii. Do rychłego zobaczenia (mam nadzieję, że w czwartkowym "Archiwum")!
> 
> Muah!
> 
> :*


	4. Diabeł ubiera się u Prady

***

Po skończeniu śniadania - skromnego ze względu na ilość dostępnych jajek, a cichego za sprawą poruszonej przez sukkuba kwestii, która na dłuższą chwilę zajęła myśli zawstydzonego Japończyka - przyszedł czas na to, aby wrócić do głównego problemu tego obfitującego w szalone zwroty akcji poranka. Czyli wyjazdu do Hasetsu. Yuuri przygotowywał się do niego już od wielu dni i nawet umówił się z kolegami z pracy na ustawienie grafiku zmian w taki sposób, aby wygospodarować prawie tydzień wolnego (za co zamierzał się odwdzięczyć w trakcie Bożego Narodzenia, bo przecież, hahaha, i tak nie miał nikogo, z kim mógłby pójść na świąteczną randkę). Tymczasem pojawienie się niezidentyfikowanego wysłannika piekielnego w praktycznie ostatniej możliwej chwili całkiem mocno mu te plany pokrzyżowało. Gdyby to jeszcze chodziło o znajomego ze studiów, który potrzebował lokum, aby przekimać się gdzieś przez kilka nocy - jasne, żaden problem, tu masz zapasowe klucze, tu są talerze, tu dodatkowy papier toaletowy, uważaj na spłuczkę, bo czasem potrafi się zaciąć, nie ma sprawy, odwdzięczysz się jakimś obiadem, w porządku, to do zobaczenia w czwartek. I tyle. Przy sukkubie problem zaczynał się już w momencie, gdy w grę wchodził zwrot "żaden problem". Skoro jednak udało im się dojść do niejakiego porozumienia (czytaj: jeden rzucił pomysłem, a drugi z braku laku musiał się do niego dostosować) i uznali, że ewentualna teleportacja demona nie powinna być zależna od miejsca jego pobytu, to chyba mogli to załatwić w nieco inny sposób...

\- No dobrze. To teraz czas na dwie sprawy - zarządził Yuuri, po czym odstawił kubek z kawą na stół, by unieść dłoń i pokazać siedzącemu naprzeciwko Viktorowi odpowiednią ilość palców związaną z pytaniami, które należało zadać przed ruszeniem na pociąg do rodzinnego miasta Japończyka. - Po pierwsze... Rozumiem, że wciąż optymistycznie zakładamy, że wcale nie zwariowałem i że nie jesteś żadnym wytworem mojej przemęczonej życiem wyobraźni. Ale czy inni ludzie też będą w stanie cię zobaczyć?

\- Normalnie? Nie powinni - odparł Viktor, jednak zaraz zmarszczył brwi i zerknął z zastanowieniem na swój ogon. Wtedy ogon (na ile oczywiście ogony potrafiły) odzerknął na Viktora, a potem skinął kilka razy pędzelkiem, zupełnie jakby przytakiwał swojemu właścicielowi. - Ale jak sam już pewnie zauważyłeś, nic w obecnej sytuacji nie jest takie zupełnie normalne, więc...

\- Okej. Czyli na wszelki wypadek musimy ukryć twój ogon i rogi - uznał Yuuri, po czym wyprostował kolejny palec. - A po drugie... chociaż chyba mogę się domyślić, jaka będzie twoja odpowiedź... to jaki rozmiar ubrań nosisz?

\- Rozmiar? - Yuuri niemal usłyszał uszyma wyobraźni, jak w tle zaczęło rozbrzmiewać głośne tykanie minutnika do gotowania jajek na miękko, będącego metaforą z trudem pracującego mózgu sukkuba. - Odpowiedni?

\- Wiedziałem. - Japończyk westchnął ciężko, a potem wstał i wskazał dłonią w bok. Tyle dobrego, że jakieś ubrania w ogóle nosił. Na bezrybiu i rak ryba, a na gołodupiu... wiadomo. Myszy harcują. - W takim razie będziemy musieli ustalić to bardziej, no. Bardziej empirycznie. Chodź.

Zanim Viktor zrozumiał, o co w tym wszystkim chodziło, Yuuri wyminął stół i zdecydowanym krokiem ruszył w głąb mieszkania... co znaczyło tylko tyle, że przeszedł nieco ponad metr w prawo i zatrzymał się przy rozbebeszonej szafie, pod którą wciąż walała się sterta futono-ręczniko-pościeli. Katsuki czym prędzej uprzątnął bałagan i z powrotem wepchnął wszystkie rzeczy do bocznej komory szafy, a potem otworzył drugą część - tę, w której znajdowały się skromne zapasy ubrań i butów. No dobra. Yuuri rzucił okiem na przystającego tuż obok niego Viktora, po czym wrócił do przeglądania kolejnych wieszaków. Czyli nadszedł czas na rozwiązanie układanki z rodzaju "jak doprowadzić do cudu, aby przeciętne ubrania przeciętnie wyglądającego Japończyka zaczęły pasować na nieprzeciętnie dobrze zbudowanego sukkuba?".

\- A czy wiesz przynajmniej, ile masz wzrostu? - zagadnął po chwili Yuuri, przykładając do piersi demona jedną ze swoich ulubionych koszulek (białą z malunkiem wychylającego się zza kadru rekina z filmu "Szczęki"), jednak ta kończyła się już w okolicach pępka. Kurde. W takim bikini to mógłby na plażę pójść, a nie w odwiedziny do Yu-topii.

\- Jasne - odparł bez chwili wahania sukkub, co trochę zbiło Katsukiego z tropu. - Prawie sześć stóp.

\- Sześć... stóp? - Yuuri odsunął T-shirt na bok i odruchowo zerknął na nogi Viktora, zupełnie jakby chciał ustalić, gdzie w takim razie podziały się brakujące kończyny, skoro tak spokojnie się do nich przyznał. Przecież w najlepszym razie mogli tu mówić o trzech, oczywiście jeśli uwzględniali typowo sprośne żarty wyjątkowo niskich lotów, ale jednak sześć to była już wyjątkowo spora nadinterpre... ta... - Ach! Że chodzi ci o taką starą jednostkę miary?

\- No raczej. Przecież nie jestem centaurem, żeby mieć więcej niż dwie nogi, a z motywów zoofilskich akceptuję jedynie kocie uszka i nazywanie mnie per "misiaczku". Na resztę nie zezwala nasz regulamin pracy - obruszył się Viktor (o cholera, czy to już podpadało pod jakiś magiczny rasizm?), ale na szczęście zaraz nieco złagodniał, zmarszczył brwi i z wahaniem powtórzył: - Starą?

\- Yhym. Teraz wszyscy korzystają z metrów. Metr to... mniej więcej tyle.

Yuuri przez kilka sekund manewrował ręką przy swoim ciele, szukając właściwej wysokości, aż wreszcie przystawił sobie dłoń do pasa... co w przypadku ubranego w same bokserki Viktora oznaczało tyle, że poziom metra wypadł idealnie w miejscu jego wydatnego krocza.

\- O. Łatwo zapamiętać - przyznał z zadowoleniem demon, naśladując gest Japończyka, zanim Yuuri nie wycofał w panice dłoni i nie schował jej głęboko za plecami. - Ten metr to jednak bardzo zmyślna rzecz.

"Cudownie. I teraz to ja będę odpowiadał za to, jeśli zacznie uznawać swoje klejnoty rodowe za uniwersalną suwmiarkę" jęknął w duchu Katsuki. "Oby tylko nie wpadł na pomysł, żeby dla ułatwienia postawić sobie jeszcze maszt".

\- W każdym razie! - powiedział nieco głośniej Yuuri i obrócił się w stronę szafy, chcąc zaznaczyć, że nad wspaniałością współczesnych jednostek długości mogli się porozwodzić kiedy indziej, a póki co musieli się raczej skupić na kompletowaniu garderoby sukkuba. - Ze spodniami chyba nie będzie takiego problemu, bo mam w zapasie kilka rozciągliwych par dresów... proszę, przymierz te... i te ewentualnie też... ale jeśli chodzi o jakąś pasującą górę to... yyy... może... może ta?

Właściwie to nie miało prawa się udać. Wszystkie znaki na niebie i ziemi - i podziemi pewnie też - dość jasno wskazywały, że ten pomysł zaliczał się do zwyczajnie poronionych. Nikt nie powinien łączyć ze sobą tak spranych, jasnoszarych spodni od dresu razem z cienkim, czarnym swetrem, który czasy swojej świetności miał już dawno za sobą i teraz przypominał raczej bezkształtnego, rozciągniętego potworka rodem z sennych koszmarów sprzedawcy niszowego second-handu dla hipsterów. Żaden człowiek nie zasługiwał na to, żeby zakładać na siebie taki zestaw i jeszcze musieć w tym paradować przed masą innych ludzi. A jednak... jasny gwint... A jednak kiedy dwie minuty później Yuuri wychynął zza drzwi przejrzanej na wskroś szafy i spojrzał na - wreszcie! - w pełni ubranego Viktora, pomyślał, że objawił mu się zawodowy model. Ktoś o tak zjawiskowej aparycji musiał istnieć po to, aby występować na najlepszych paryskich wybiegach i brać udział w sesjach zdjęciowych, które w dziewięciu przypadkach na dziesięć kończyły się fotką na okładkę jakiegoś _Vogue'a_ czy innego _Vanity Fair_, a i to tylko dlatego, bo dziesiąta lądowała jako rozkładówka w magazynach dla dorosłych. I nie szkodzi, że spodnie sięgały zaledwie do trzech czwartych łydek, za to wycięcie w kształcie rombu biegło praktycznie od jednego krańca ramienia do drugiego. W takim wydaniu nogi piekielnie przystojnego mężczyzny prezentowały się anormalnie wręcz smukło, sweter odzyskał utraconą młodość, idealnie opinając całą seksowną sylwetkę, natomiast srebrny ogon wił się niczym tańcząca kobra, zdradzając tym samym zadowolenie naprędce wystylizowanego sukkuba.

\- Jak wyglądam? - zagadnął wreszcie Viktor, ustawiając się bokiem do Yuuriego, by Japończyk mógł w pełni ocenić, jak demon prezentował się w ludzkich ubraniach.

\- D-dobrze. - "Aż za dobrze" dodał mimowolnie w myślach, czując lekką suchość w gardle. "Tak jakby w ogóle istniała jakaś inna opcja". Ostatecznie jednak zachował ten mało finezyjny komplement dla siebie, a zamiast tego sięgnął do szafy i wyszperał z niej jeszcze grubą, granatową bluzę. Jednocześnie zaczął się mimowolnie zastanawiać, czy wolałby, żeby Viktor okazał się widzialny (dzięki czemu odpadłby problem z gadaniem do samego siebie), czy jednak bezpieczniej by było, żeby sukkub pozostał całkowicie niewidoczny (inaczej z pewnością będą go nieustannie podrywać). Może to i lepiej, że ostateczny wynik nie zależał od niego. - Ale musisz jeszcze schować ogon.

Viktor jęknął z cierpieniem, co miało oznaczać, że cenzura ogona stanowiła dla niego najgorszy element całej zabawy, jednak zgodnie z umową posłusznie uniósł czarny sweter, by po raz ostatni (przynajmniej tego poranka) ukazać światu swój kształtny kaloryfer. Chwilę później ogon owinął się płynnie wokół pasa niczym lina holownicza na kształtnym stelażu, a demon opuścił kraniec ubrania i narzucił na ramiona podaną przez Japończyka bluzę.

\- I jak się w tym wszystkim czujesz? - Yuuri zrewanżował się uprzejmym pytaniem, starając się zająć posępne myśli towarzysza, na co Viktor zmarszczył lekko brwi, zerknął na bluzę, zawahał się i po odkryciu, że miała dwie głębokie kieszenie, z zadowoleniem wsunął w nie dłonie.

\- W sumie to... miło - odparł wreszcie po dłuższym zastanowieniu. - Dziwnie miło.

\- "Dziwnie"?

Na twarzy Viktora pojawił się cień nie do końca typowego, flirciarskiego uśmiechu.

\- Jak pewnie możesz się domyślić, w trakcie mojej długiej kariery sukkuba już nieraz zdarzało mi się obcować z ludźmi, którzy całkiem ochoczo pozbawiali mnie ubrań. Ba, właściwie to miałem do czynienia wyłącznie z takimi, dla których ubrania stanowiły jedynie przeszkodę w zaspokajaniu ważniejszych potrzeb - przyznał cicho Viktor, patrząc na przód swojego nowego swetra, który chwilę potem zaczął gładzić z jakimś takim prostym, nieśmiałym zauroczeniem - ale to całkiem spora nowość, żeby trafić na Ziemi na osobę, która z takim samym zaangażowaniem chce mnie po prostu ubierać.

"Cóż... w sumie gdybym mógł wybierać, to pewnie też zostałbym przy wersji całkowicie roznegliżowanej, ale po pierwsze wolałbym znać się z tym kimś nieco dłużej niż tylko sześć godzin, z czego trzy czwarte przespaliśmy jak martwe kłody, a po drugie dla przyzwoitości musiałbym się chyba przepisać z AWF-u na ASP, żeby mieć solidną wymówkę, dlaczego pozwalam jakiemuś przystojniakowi chodzić z ogonem na wierzchu" przyznał w duchu Yuuri, jednocześnie przywołując w głowie wizję witającego się z nim demona. "Czy tam nawet dwoma".

\- Wiesz, wszystko zależy tak naprawdę od konkretnej okazji. - Ostatecznie Yuuri postanowił przyjąć nieco inną linię obrony, tym bardziej że wciąż nie umiał zadecydować, czy zachowanie Viktora częściej budziło w nim rozczulenie, zafascynowanie, czy jednak głównie litość zmieszaną z zażenowaniem. - A poza tym to nie każdy myśli wyłącznie o seksie. Niektórym ludziom przyjemność sprawia już samo to, że mogą się o kogoś troszczyć.

Na tę sugestię demon dziwnie szybko uniósł głowę, zmrużył oczy i spojrzał z zastanowieniem na Japończyka. C-co jest? Miał coś na twarzy? Ubrudził się przy śniadaniu jakimś żółtkiem czy jak?

\- Czy to znaczy, że ty też się o mnie troszczysz?

Yuuri zamarł na dwie, może na trzy niezwykle długie dla skołowanej podświadomości sekundy, a potem poczuł, że jego policzki zgłosiły natychmiastową potrzebę podniesienia temperatury twarzy o dobre dwa stopnie, by umożliwić pojawienie się ostrzegawczo karmazynowego rumieńca.

\- No pewnie! Jak matka o swoje nierozgarnięte dziecko! - Wniosek został jednak pospiesznie odrzucony, a entuzjastyczne zawołanie zatuszowało dziwne poruszenie, które objęło większość co ważniejszych organów w ciele Japończyka, łącznie z wywijającym salta żołądkiem oraz uderzającym o żebra sercem. - Naprawdę, weź ty się może nie doszukuj żadnych teorii spiskowych, co? Lepiej idź i usiądź na fotelu. Musimy się przecież zająć całą resztą kamuflażu...

Zgodnie ze wskazaniem Yuuriego sukkub potulnie zajął miejsce przy biurku, za to mężczyzna skorzystał z okazji, by okręcić się na pięcie, po czym czmychnął do łazienki, tłumacząc swój taktyczny odwrót potrzebą znalezienia grzebienia i jakiegoś lakieru do włosów, który zwykle stosował przy okazji zajęć z tańca towarzyskiego.

Kurde. Kurde. Kurde...! Yuuri zamknął za sobą drzwi i oparł się o nie całym ciałem, a wtedy w lustrze naprzeciwko zobaczył twarz kompletnie obcego człowieka - brwi utknęły gdzieś w połowie wysokości czoła, skryte za okularami oczy miały nienaturalnie powiększone źrenice, natomiast usta drżały, nie wiedząc, w którą stronę powinny się wygiąć i z jakiego właściwie powodu. Zachowanie sukkuba zdecydowanie odbiegało od wszystkiego, do czego przyzwyczaiły go japońskie standardy nieprzesadnego okazywania uczuć. Jeszcze mógł jakoś przełknąć fakt, że demon zwracał się do niego po imieniu, bo przecież i tak miał styczność z wieloma zagranicznymi studentami z wymiany, którzy rzadko kiedy trzymali się lokalnych zasad grzeczności, a na pewno nie w stosunku do rówieśników. Akceptował jego dwuznaczne aluzje z potrójnym dnem, bo rozumiał, że taką już miał szczerą naturę i styl "pracy". Ba, nawet o szeroko pojętej erotyce Yuuri potrafił rozmawiać bez większego skrępowania, o ile oczywiście w grę wchodził odpowiednio bliski przyjaciel dysponujący odpowiednio dużą ilością puszek piwa. Ale jednak nie był w żaden sposób przygotowany na to, aby konfrontować się z tak osobistymi emocjami jak... jak troska o kogoś. Tym bardziej że to absolutnie nie mogło o to chodzić. Przecież nic o Viktorze nie wiedział. Ich znajomość zaczęła się w najgorszy możliwy sposób. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że należał do zupełnie innej ligi całkowicie odrębnego gatunku z kompletnie innego świata. A w ogóle to za te kilka dni ich drogi miały się ostatecznie rozejść, więc tak naprawdę mylił tu "troskę" z najzwyklejszą "przyzwoitością". I dlatego należało to traktować właśnie w ten neutralny sposób. Jak dbanie o zagranicznego gościa, a nie jak... jak budowanie więzi z kimś, kto i tak miał zaraz zniknąć, zostawiając go z kolejną wyrwą w sercu do kolekcji.

Kiedy Yuuri zdołał się już uspokoić, a przede wszystkim znalazł potrzebne do czesania utensylia, wrócił do głównego pokoju i spojrzał na tył głowy Viktora. Więc właśnie. Spokojnie. I bez paniki. Bo jak to sam przed chwilą powiedział - sukkub sprawiał wrażenie dziecka, które dopiero co poznawało otaczający je świat, więc nie należało się dziwić, że mogło to w nim wzbudzać jakieś proste, przyjazne, prawie że rodzinne odruchy. Tak... i pewnie to dlatego tak bardzo to na niego działało, bo sam coraz mocniej tęsknił do domu...

\- Okej. Już jestem - odezwał się Yuuri, podchodząc do zajętego biurka. - Wszystko w porządku?

\- Jak najbardziej. - Viktor oderwał wzrok od rzędu podziwianych w ciszy książek i obejrzał się przez ramię, ukazując swój markowy uśmiech numer siedem z serii amanta starającego się o zniżkę na uczelnianej stołówce. - A czy za to, że byłem grzeczny, dostanę może jakiegoś buziaka?

\- Nie, ale ciesz się, że nie dostaniesz też pozwu o molestowanie - odciął się z automatu, tak jakby w ramach emocjonalnego odseparowania się od Viktora, i dopiero wtedy poniewczasie zorientował się, że sukkub mógł w sumie nie do końca rozumieć koncepcję żartów i przytyków opierających się na seksualności szeroko rozumianej. - No bo wiesz... u ludzi to działa w ten sposób, że jeśli coś nam się nie podoba, to...

W tej samej chwili Viktor w uspokajającym geście uniósł prawą dłoń - swoją drogą bardzo zgrabną, o wyraźnie jaśniejszej niż u Japończyka skórze, nieco dłuższych palcach i ładnie przyciętych paznokciach - ani na moment nie tracąc swojej typowej pogody ducha.

\- W porządku, nie musisz - wtrącił łagodnie. - Rozumiem, kiedy ktoś mówi "nie".

Katsuki poruszył niemrawo ustami, do reszty zapominając, do czego właściwie dążył w swoich niezgrabnych wyjaśnieniach. No bo faktycznie - przecież Viktor już raz wspominał o tym, że sukkuby starały się wybierać osoby, które same z siebie oczekiwały fizycznego kontaktu (nawet jeśli miałby to być jakiś spragniony odmiany mąż albo osamotniona żona), a nie atakowały pierwszych lepszych ludzi, więc... Mężczyzna potrząsnął głową, zanim zdążyć wpaść prosto pod kopyta galopujących wyrzutów sumienia, i skupił całą uwagę na znajdującej się tuż przed nim czuprynie. Nie zadręczaj się. Nie zadręczaj. Viktor rzucił propozycją, ty odmówiłeś i koniec tematu. "Akurat niezgrywanie się w rozmowach powinieneś mieć obcykane aż do perfekcji" wytknął sam sobie.

\- No dobra, to w takim razie czas to jakoś... - "Zasłonić" miało stanowić finał bojowego oznajmienia, ale Yuuri, który właśnie odłożył lakier na biurko i ponownie spojrzał na głowę sukkuba, na nowo zdał sobie sprawę z tego, z kim dokładnie miał do czynienia. - Eee... Viktor? Przepraszam, że nie zapytałem o to wcześniej, ale w trakcie czesania mogę dotykać twoich rogów... prawda?

\- Hmmm... - rozbrzmiał niski, głęboki pomruk. Głos Viktora sprawiał wrażenie całkiem poważnego, jakby sukkub przypominał sobie właśnie o starych podaniach, które w dość krwawych szczegółach wyjaśniały, co się działo ze śmiałkami, którzy zdecydowali się naruszyć nietykalność demonów. - No nie wiem, nie wiem... Nasze rogi są wyjątkowo specyficzne... Przypominają te, które rosną jednorożcom, tylko że zamiast dziewic mogą mieć z nimi kontakt jedynie zatwardziali, zapaleni zboczeńcy. Seks minimum trzy razy w tygodniu albo porażą cię prądem.

\- Naprawdę...? - Yuuriemu wydawało się, że jego luźno wisząca żuchwa zaraz do reszty się urwie, ale wtedy Viktor ponownie ukazał swój profil i mrugnął szelmowsko widocznym z tej perspektywy okiem.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Tylko żartowałem.

No co za sukkub nieuczesany...! Yuuri nabrał powietrza i w odwecie pacnął Viktora w ramię, na co ten nie tylko się nie obraził, ale nawet zaśmiał się na cały głos. Wyszło na to, że niepotrzebnie martwił się o tego głupka. W końcu miał wybitnie zdrowy, nastoletni humor.

Skoro jednak tak się sprawy miały, to kiedy tylko śmiech Viktora przycichł do łagodnych rejestrów, Yuuri odetchnął nieco głębiej, uniósł dłoń i powoli zbliżył ją do głowy sukkuba - o-okej, może jednak trochę się stresował tym gadaniem o prądzie - aż wreszcie jego opuszki zetknęły się z czubkiem prawego rogu. Japończyk zamrugał i rozwarł zaciśnięte do tej pory zęby. O. O... Więc tak to wyglądało... Najpierw Yuuri zatoczył kciukiem wokół szpicu kilka łagodnych kółek, potem zaczął dotykać rogu coraz niżej i niżej, napawając się fakturą mikroskopijnych nierówności, po czym wsunął palce między srebrzyste włosy i ostrożnie wybadał miejsce, gdzie zrogowacenie wtapiało się z czaszkę, by zmienić się w pełnoprawną skórę. Przypominało to nieco miejsce, które znajdowało się wokół paznokcia - czuło się delikatny uskok na granicy między jedną tkanką a drugą, ale wydawało się to tak naturalne, że Yuuri nie poczuł żadnego obrzydzenia ani dyskomfortu. Wręcz przeciwnie. To było strasznie intrygujące, ale i przedziwnie miłe.

\- Wiesz co? Pamiętam, że kiedyś, kiedy byłem jeszcze bardzo mały, moja babcia hodowała kozę. Czasami nawet ją głaskałem - zdradził niespodziewanie Yuuri, po czym zarzucił głową i pospiesznie doprecyzował: - W sensie że kozę, nie babcię... znaczy, okej, babcię też głaskałem. Tylko inaczej. I nie po rogach. Chociaż dziadek często stroił sobie żarty, że miała diabła za skórą, więc kto ją tam wie. Bez urazy.

Dzwoneczki w formie śmiechu Viktora ponownie rozbrzmiały w całym pokoju, a Yuuri odniósł wrażenie, jakby złapał na stopa jakiś wehikuł czasu i wrócił do tamtych prostych, niewinnych lat dzieciństwa.

\- Przemiłe porównanie - uznał wreszcie Viktor, zakładając ręce na piersi. - Więc jestem podobny do kozy, hm?

\- Właśnie nie. Zupełnie nie. Tamte rogi były ciężkie i strasznie chropowate. A twoje są... po prostu... urocze - wydał werdykt, po czym pospiesznie sięgnął po grzebień, by usprawiedliwić w jakiś sposób to, ile uwagi poświęcał głowie Viktora. - Fakturą przypominają wnętrze muszli. Wydają się takie gładkie i perłowe.

\- _Wow_ \- mruknął z podziwem i jakby takim ledwie wyczuwalnym zadowoleniem. - Nie sądziłem, że doczekam chwili, kiedy ktoś zwróci na mnie uwagę w taki sposób...

Właśnie ta czulsza, słyszalna w tonie wypowiedzi nuta sprawiła, że Yuuri uśmiechnął się pod nosem i zaczął stopniowo przeczesywać włosy sukkuba. No ale jak tu można było go zignorować? Przecież już sam kolor czupryny sukkuba całkiem dobitnie świadczył o tym, że znajdująca się przed nim istota nie miała absolutnie nic wspólnego z jakąkolwiek przeciętnością, choć z drugiej strony w dobie powszechnego farbowania włosów i bawienia się w cosplay raczej nikt nie powinien się temu dziwić. Co innego gdyby ludzie wiedzieli, że były całkowicie naturalne - a tak to prędzej zwrócą uwagę na jego zdecydowanie nieazjatycką urodę w komplecie z nienagannie płynnym japońskim.

\- Często pozwalasz się tu dotykać? - zagadnął w pewnym momencie Yuuri, przykładając jeden z kosmyków do rogu, by sprawdzić, jak powinien je przykryć.

\- Tak właściwie to rzadko kiedy zjawiam się z całym demonicznym asortymentem. W dzień głównie odsypiam, za to w snach przyjmuję postać człowieka, żeby dopasować się do ludzkich wizji, więc... nie. Nikt nigdy mnie tu nie dotykał - przyznał. - I chyba zaczynam tego trochę żałować. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale to bardzo przyjemna rzecz.

\- U ludzi głowa jest jednym z najlepiej unerwionych i unaczynionych miejsc, więc może u sukkubów dotyczy to również rogów?

\- Hmm... jeśli tak to ma działać, to całkiem nieźle to sobie wykombinowaliśmy.

Grzebień poruszał się powoli i z namysłem, zgarniając część włosów z jednej strony, a następnie wygładzając je z innej. Rogi Viktora okazały się na tyle małe, blisko przylegające do czaszki i zbliżone kolorem do czupryny, że praktycznie nie miał większych problemów z ich ukryciem - wystarczyło nieco napuszyć już istniejącą fryzurę z lekko asymetrycznym przedziałkiem, utrwalić ją lakierem i już, gotowe. Mimo to Yuuri nie mógł się powstrzymać przed dalszym czesaniem demona, zupełnie jakby odnajdywał w tym taką małą, nieco samolubną przyjemność. Czy to była kwestia ogólnej tęsknoty za bliskością? Czy chodziło bardziej o część demonicznego uroku, który zmaterializowany sukkub dalej w jakimś stopniu posiadał? A może to w samych włosach tkwiło coś magicznego? Tak, to mogło być to... to musiało być to... Nikły uśmiech ponownie pojawił się na twarzy Japończyka, a palce wciąż i wciąż z czułością muskały srebrne kosmyki. Przypominały cienką, pajęczą przędzę albo może jedwabne nici, na które padało światło letniego księżyca...

\- I już. Gotowe - ogłosił po kilku minutach fryzjerskiej pracy, po raz ostatni otaczając głowę Viktora mgiełką lakieru, żeby utrzymać finalny efekt. - Teraz wyglądasz jak pełnoprawny człowiek.

Viktor wstał z fotela, chcąc rozprostować ścierpnięte nogi, a kiedy już się przeciągnął, ostrożnie pomacał się po głowie i uniósł brwi, odkrywając ukryte pod warstwą włosów rogi.

\- Nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że takie cuda będą możliwe bez użycia magii - przyznał z podziwem - ani że będzie to kosztować aż tyle zachodu.

\- Faktycznie, trwało to dłużej niż się tego... - W tym samym momencie Yuuri podszedł do łóżka, żeby wygrzebać spod poduszki zalegającą tam od dłuższego czasu komórkę i... i nagle z przeraźliwą jasnością zorientował się, która właściwie była godzina. - Jasna cholera! Za dziesięć ósma! Przecież mamy niecałe czterdzieści minut do pociągu!

Zdezorientowany sukkub drgnął i spojrzał na spłoszonego Japończyka.

\- Czy to źle?

\- A jak ci podpowiadają twoje niezdolne do lewitowania zmysły? - Yuuri podszedł sprintem do demona, obrócił go z powrotem w stronę biurka, położył mu dłonie na ramionach i z całej siły na nie nacisnął. - Tak. Bardzo źle. Więc czekaj i nie plącz mi się pod nogami.

\- Co...? - jęknął Viktor, który za sprawą Yuuriego z impetem wrócił na siedzenie i powoli obracał się razem z osią poruszonego fotela, aż wreszcie okręcił się o pełne sto osiemdziesiąt stopni i spojrzał na szalejącego przy szafie mężczyznę; Japończyk za wszelką cenę starał się założyć dżinsy i jednocześnie przecisnąć lewą rękę przez rękaw koszulki, ale niestety, wyglądało to bardziej tak, jakby spanikowany Cthulhu starał się zagiąć rzeczywistość, mając zbyt dużo macek na zbyt małą ilość otworów. - Znowu...?

\- Pięć minut - rzucił Yuuri, wysuwając głowę zza drzwi szafy, by spiorunować Viktora wzrokiem - i ani komentarza więcej!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Hej-ho! Siemanko! Zdziwieni, że rozdział pojawia się w poniedziałek? Ja w sumie też. Pierwotnie miałam przesunąć publikację na środę, ale kiedy obudziłam się rano i zaczęłam planować sobie dzień, to jakoś to tak wyszło, że automatycznie uwzględniłam przygotowanie fanfika. No jakoś poniedziałki weszły mi w krew, więc chyba jednak przy nich zostanę. Natomiast "Codzienności" lądują w miejsce dotychczasowego "Archiwum", czyli jakoś w czwartek, o ile siły mi pozwolą. Postaram się sobie podziergać teraz jakieś małe historyjki, żeby wciąż móc zaglądać do Dziabowersum (ej, akurat ono odstresowuje mnie najbardziej, bo zawsze mogę zrzucić swoje bolączki na Viktuuri i wtedy łatwiej mi się im pomaga wyjść z opresji).
> 
> No, ale ja nie o tym. Od dziś jedziemy z tym sukkubowym koksem na całego, żeby uporać się z przydługim wstępniakiem i zacząć się przenosić z fabułą w dalsze rejony. Viktor jest już ubrany i uczesany (to jakby ktoś się zastanawiał nad ewentualnym kamuflażem i czemu właściwie tych rogów mu nie widać - otóż, moi kochani, to potęga współczesnej kosmetologii!).
> 
> Czas też wrócić do małych ciekawostek okołoresearchowych:
> 
> \- Boże Narodzenie to w Japonii ważne święto dla randkowiczów (bardziej niż Walentynki, kiedy to dominuje wręczanie czekoladek), ale jednocześnie wszelkie sklepy, piekarnie czy restauracje są wtedy jak najbardziej czynne.
> 
> \- Stopa to dawna jednostka miary, która wynosiła ok. 30 centymetrów (choć to trochę zależy od kraju). W przeliczeniu więc 180 cm Viktora to właśnie 6 stóp. Taki sukkub-gąsienica. A ponieważ sama mam 185 (czy 187... chyba wolę zapomnieć...), dlatego przy okazji sprawdziłam na sobie, gdzie u ludzi tego formatu wypada metr. Biedny Yuuri. Nie miał szans ^^"  
PS. Mam też w swoim CV macanie rogów kozy, ale szczerze powiedziawszy - wolałabym takie sukkuba...
> 
> Za tydzień za to wreszcie złapiemy za klamkę drzwi i opuścimy kawalerkę Yuuriego, żeby wspólnie z nim i Viktorem popędzić na pociąg do słodkiego, kochanego, znajomego Hasetsu. Przy okazji przysięgam, że jak piąty rozdział nie wypali, to na serio zrobię sobie kilkumiesięczne wakacje .3. W ogóle wybaczcie moje wahania nastrojów. Doszłam do wniosku, że wrzesień regularnie jest dla mnie takim trudnym miesiącem - może pogodowo, a może tak przypadkiem życiowo - dlatego wiem, że jeszcze przez jakiś czas będę trochę gorsza w użytkowaniu, będę się nałogowo spóźniać z odpowiadaniem na komentarze i pewnie z raz czy dwa napiszę coś dziwnego w przypisach (jak "WENĘ SKUPIĘ TANIO" czy coś, chociaż w wenę jako taką nie wierzę). Ale jeśli macie jakieś życzenia albo szalone pomysły na one-shoty, to chętnie je przygarnę. Mam już długą kolejkę rozpoczętych tekstów, ale potrzebuję czegoś na przełamanie, że jak usiądę, to będę cieszyć pysiaka do monitora i napiszę to za jednym zamachem.
> 
> Zaczynam na poważnie drugą (z trzech) bet "Łyżew koloru szczęścia", dlatego jeśli prace będą posuwać się sensownie, za tydzień wypuszczę informację o preorderach na książkę. Premiera - końcówka października. Wiem, że grafik mocno się obsunął, ale ani na chwilę nie porzuciłam tego projektu. Po prostu zamiast dziesięciu stron dziennie byłam w stanie robić pięć v.v Pokażę też okładkę i dam wszystkie standardowe szczegóły odnośnie wysyłki.
> 
> No! Cieszę się, że wyszło słoneczko, które trochę napędziło mnie do działania :) Dziękuję, że mnie znosicie i regularnie wspieracie, żebym nie poddawała się i nie jechała w Bieszczady. Trzymajcie się i do kolejnego!
> 
> Muah!
> 
> :*


	5. Przyjaźń to pierwszy stopień do piekła

***

\- Dobra! Udało się! - Yuuri w pośpiechu wrócił do mieszkania, trzymając w garści parę wysłużonych, szarych adidasów o rozmiarze przekraczającym możliwości jego własnej szafy, po czym spojrzał na siedzącego przy biurku Viktora, który jak gdyby nigdy nic wesoło przebierał palcami u stóp. No ale czego właściwie spodziewał się po takich nogach? Skoro rozmiar stopy miał determinować wielkość przyrodzenia, to na odwrót musiało to działać na dokładnie tej samej zasadzie... choć i tak był nieźle zaskoczony, że różnica wyniosła zaledwie dwa numery. Patrząc na proporcje osiągów Yuuriego, te należące do sukkuba powinny się okazać większe o co najmniej dziesięć. - Mam buty! Zakładaj i lecimy!

\- Lecimy? - powtórzył zaskoczony demon, przechwytując od Japończyka rzucone za trzy punkty adidasy. - Jak?

\- To się tylko tak mówi! - W czasie gdy Viktor zajmował się poluzowywaniem sznurówek w zdobytych butach (no Belzebubowi dzięki, że szkolenia sukkubów obejmowały również obsługę współczesnego obuwia), Yuuri biegał po całym pokoju i zgarniał do plecaka wszystkie niezbędne rzeczy, jakie nawinęły mu się pod ręce: laptop, telefon, ładowarki, portfel, identyfikator, klucze, lakier do włosów, krople do oczu, etui na okulary, płyty dla Mari, o które siostra poprosiła go już dobry miesiąc temu... oraz dwie zapasowe pary bokserek, wciśnięte w boczną kieszeń jakoś tak na wszelki wypadek. - W sensie że biegniemy! Szybko!

Yuuri pociągnął za suwak zamykanej torby, jednocześnie rzucając okiem na stan, w jakim znajdował się Viktor. Już wcześniej zauważył, że demon raczej nie wydawał się zbyt przyzwyczajony do tego, żeby działać z typowym dla studentów pośpiechem, a pewnie jedyne, z czym mógł do tej pory kojarzyć słowo "szybko", to poganianie - tyle że przy dzikim seksie. No ale cóż. W sumie samo życie również regularnie dawało dupy, więc istniała całkiem realna szansa, że i sukkub zdoła się w końcu odnaleźć w tym całym, zakrawającym o kpinę, pochrzanionym burdelu.

A skoro już przy tym byli... w sensie że przy życiu niespełniającym pokładanych w nie nadziei...

\- Viktor? - Japończyk po raz ostatni zerknął do łazienki, upewniając się, że z kranu nie ciekła woda, a w pralce nie zalegały mokre ciuchy, które przez tydzień nieobecności właściciela mogły niechcący wyewoluować w samodzielny byt o własnej świadomości. Kolejnej już nie potrzebował. - Bo to nie wyjdzie przypadkiem tak, że jeśli ludzie nie będą w stanie cię zobaczyć, a jednak istniejesz, to twoje ubrania zaczną wyglądać jakby lewitowały same z siebie?

\- Przyrzekam, że nawet jeśli do tego dojdzie, to postaram się wyglądać na najbardziej niewinny i nienapraszający się komplet lewitujących ubrań, z jakim kiedykolwiek się zetknąłeś - zażartował Viktor, przystając przed wyjściem z mieszkania, ale kiedy zobaczył marsową minę mężczyzny, z dezaprobatą pokręcił głową. - Yuuri. Skąd w tobie to całe czarnowidztwo? Przecież wszystko będzie w całkowitym porządku.

\- Ta, jasne. Gdyby płacili mi za każdym razem, gdy wmawiałem sobie, że sprawy potoczą się idealnie po mojej myśli, to właśnie zamykałbym drzwi do willi z basenem - odparł Katsuki, wzdychając krótko, acz treściwie. - A, nie, wybacz. Przecież mógłbym kazać to zrobić swojemu lokajowi.

Dalsza dyskusja (składająca się w pięciu procentach czasu antenowego z brania oddechu, a w dziewięćdziesięciu pięciu z jednostajnego monologu Yuuriego, że jego naturalnie wykształcony pesymizm stanowił wyłącznie środek zapobiegawczy wobec fatalizmu życia codziennego i że owszem, on by bardzo chętnie przystał na coś lżejszego dla psychiki, ale póki co rzeczywistość nie dawała mu ku temu odpowiednich przesłanek) musiała przenieść się na zewnętrzny korytarz. Japończyk nie zdołał jednak dotrzeć do koronnego argumentu, w którym wytłumaczyłby odpowiednio zwięźle, dlaczego taki student jak on wolał widzieć świat w czarnych barwach i może ewentualnie od czasu do czasu pozwalać się miło zaskakiwać, bo nieoczekiwanie drzwi mieszkania z lewej strony również się uchyliły. Kiedy więc Yuuri zaczął zabierać klucz z własnego zamka, chcąc zastawić swoim ciałem sylwetkę Viktora, równolegle z sąsiedniej kwatery wychynęła górna część sylwetki roztrzepanego bruneta, na klatce piersiowej którego widniał koszulkowy malunek z podnoszącym sztangę chomikiem.

\- A, i jeszcze jedno, Yuuri... - oznajmił z nagła Phichit, przecierając zaspane oczy. - Na początku miałem pomysł, żeby zaśpiewać ci na pożegnanie jakieś ckliwe _Time__ to __say__ goodbye_, ale raz, że nie mogłem znaleźć odpowiedniego nagrania fałszującego fletu, a dwa, to zasiedziałem się trochę na oglądaniu _40 dni i 40 nocy_, więc ledwo co stoję na nogach. Dlatego w zamian chciałem ci życzyć udanego wypoczynku w domu i żebyś pamiętał o tym, że w następny piątek idziemy wspólnie na...

W tym momencie Phichit odsunął dłoń od twarzy, żeby po raz ostatni spojrzeć na przyjaciela, potem zamrugał i zmrużył oczy, widząc rzeczy, których zobaczyć się chyba nie spodziewał, aż wreszcie uniósł brwi, kilkukrotnie przeskakując wzrokiem z Viktora na Yuuriego i z powrotem, zanim ten ostatni w ogóle zdołał pomyśleć nad jakimś sensownym wyjaśnieniem dla ich towarzyskiego trójkąta.

\- __S̄___wạs̄dī_ _khrạb_ \- oznajmił płynnie Taj, unosząc rękę w geście powitania, na co demon równie ochoczo odpowiedział, wychylając się nieznacznie zza pleców "opiekuna". - Teraz już rozumiem, do czego ci właściwie były te buty... ho, ho, ho, ho... no ale nic. Nie przeszkadzam. Pozdrówcie rodziców i pamiętajcie o tym, żeby przestrzegać ciszy nocnej, bo chyba nie ma nic bardziej niezręcznego niż przyłapanie na radosnym baraszkowaniu przez rodzoną matkę. Wiem, co mówię - podsumował, wsuwając się z powrotem za trzymane drzwi. - W końcu obejrzałem na ten temat ze dwadzieścia filmów.

Po przekazaniu tej usłużnej rady Phichit uśmiechnął się promiennie po raz ostatni i zniknął w czeluściach swojego mieszkania, zostawiając rozanielonego Viktora sam na sam z osłupiałym Yuurim, na ustach którego zamarło płaczliwe "kiedy my wcale razem nie baraszkujemy!".

\- Widzisz? Czyli jednak jestem całkowicie widzialny - podkreślił z dumą Viktor, w jakimś ostatnim przebłysku przyzwoitości rezygnując z powiedzenia "a nie mówiłem?". Mimo to Yuuri wciąż nie umiał podzielić jego optymizmu.

\- Akurat ten jeden raz mógłbyś nie być - skwitował za to ponuro, po czym wskazał palcem na schody i dalej, w stronę najbliższego, widocznego z tego punktu skrzyżowania. - Nieważne. Chodź. Stacja jest w tę stronę.

Po tym oznajmieniu rozmowa została ograniczona do niezbędnego do wydawania prostych poleceń minimum, bo najpierw czekał na nich energiczny kłus do najbliższego przystanku autobusowego, potem kwadrans przejażdżki na stację Tojinmachi i w końcu sprint przez niezbyt oblegane w tej części miasta podziemia. W międzyczasie Yuuri nie mógł się nadziwić kondycji Viktora, który nawet po dotarciu na miejsce nie okazywał żadnych symptomów złapania choćby najlżejszej zadyszki. Wynikało z tego, że wszystkie te mięśnie i sześciopaki, które skrywała warstwa pożyczonych ubrań, nie stanowiły jedynie wabika dla ewentualnych beneficjentów ofert sukkuba, a i teorie, że aktywności łóżkowe wymagały nie tak znowu małej sprawności fizycznej, również miały w sobie więcej prawdy niż się tego spodziewał. Ale pomijając te nieoczywiste korzyści wynikające z uprawiania seksu - dzięki temu, że żaden z nich nie opóźniał drugiego, udało im się wpaść na stację na pięć minut przed planowym odjazdem pociągu. Zdążyli jeszcze kupić w automacie bilety (Yuuri skrzywił się mimowolnie, kiedy musiał wydać dodatkowe tysiąc sto czterdzieści jenów na Viktora) i już spokojniejszym krokiem ruszyli na właściwy peron, gdzie niedługo potem zjawił się charakterystyczny, biały skład z czarnym, płaskim, błyszczącym frontem.

\- Okej, udało się. Jesteśmy - sapnął zmęczony (mimo wszystko) Yuuri, zajmując miejsce na samym końcu dość pustego przedziału, gdzie poza ich dwójką znalazło się jeszcze kilka osób z zakresu między solidną dwudziestką a wczesną czterdziestką. Sądząc po braku typowo biurowych ubrań, miały na dziś jakieś bardziej rekreacyjne plany. Hmm... Gdyby to jeszcze chodziło o pełnię lata, to nawet by zrozumiał powszechną chęć poopalania się na jakiejś małej, cichej, zamiejskiej plaży. Ale co można było porabiać w Hasetsu teraz, na początku marca? Odwiedzać krewnych? Czy zwiedzać okoliczne pola? - A co z tobą? Wszystko jest w porządku? - zwrócił się do Viktora, który usiadł ciężko na fotelu, pchnięty pędem ruszającego w dalszą drogę pociągu.

\- Pomijając taką jedną niewygodną kwestię... - zdradził lekko skonsternowany Viktor, a wtedy spod krańca swetra wychynął pędzelek skrzętnie ukrywanego ogona, który skinął czubkiem na znak przypomnienia o swoim istnieniu. - ...czuję się całkiem dobrze.

\- Wytrzymaj przynajmniej do wieczora. Wtedy będziesz mógł sobie z nim robić, co tylko zechcesz - odparł Yuuri i łagodnym gestem palca wskazującego pchnął pędzelek, żeby wycofał się z powrotem do swojej bawełnianej jamy. - Ach, właśnie! Przecież nie obgadaliśmy jeszcze tego, jak wytłumaczymy twoją obecność przed moimi rodzicami.

\- A to jakiś problem? Powiedzieli, że nie możesz się spotykać z innymi?

\- Mogę, jak najbardziej mogę, tylko że... - Tylko że rodzice mogliby sobie od razu coś pomyśleć, a Yuuri raczej nie chciał im robić żadnych fałszywych nadziei w tych sprawach. W końcu Viktor był tylko demonem, który zaspokajał chwilowe żądze, a jego pojawienie się stanowiło absolutny, ograniczony czasem przypadek. Traktowanie go jako opcjonalny materiał na swojego... nie-nie-nie-nie. Najlepiej, żeby w ogóle w to nie brnął. Ani na serio, ani nawet w wyobrażeniach. - Będzie bezpieczniej, jeśli przedstawię cię jako kolegę z uczelni, któremu nagle zalało mieszkanie, a który musiał się gdzieś podziać na czas remontu, dobrze?

\- Dla ciebie wszystko. - Viktor przyłożył dłoń do piersi i na angielską modłę skłonił się lekko przed Yuurim. - Jeśli tylko uważasz, że tak będzie wygodniej, to z chęcią się dostosuję.

"W sumie to na tym polega cała twoja natura, że dopasowujesz się do zachcianek ludzi, z którymi obcujesz" pomyślał dość trzeźwo Yuuri, jednak nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że i tak zrobiło mu się nieco cieplej. Na całe szczęście od pokrycia się pełnoprawnym rumieńcem wybawiła go wibracja komórki, dochodząca z kieszeni stojącego przy nodze plecaka. Yuuri rzucił Viktorowi szybkie "sorki, zajmij się czymś przez chwilę", a potem sięgnął po telefon, chcąc sprawdzić, o co dokładnie chodziło... no i oczywiście, że o nic mądrego, bo to Phichit wysłał mu przez Line'a trzy krótkie wiadomości.

**Chuu.lala**: powodzenia, ogierze! (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)ﻭ

**Chuu.lala**: jak będziesz mieć taką chwilę, kiedy nie dasz rady podnieść się z łóżka, to napisz do mnie

**Chuu.lala**: chętnie posłucham o twoich nowych podbojach miłosnych (･ิω･ิ)

Yuuri westchnął ciężko. No tak. Phichit. Jego najlepszy przyjaciel, a zarazem człowiek, który wynajmował kawalerkę dwa numery dalej. Student psychologii na drugim roku. Posiadacz trzech rezolutnych chomików. Początkujący specjalista, dla którego dzień bez psychoanalizy wydawał się dniem straconym. Hobbysta zajmujący się badaniem ludzkich instynktów i analizowaniem niskobudżetowych filmów porno. No i namiętny wyznawca Reguły 34. Pierwszy raz Yuuri natknął się na tego barwnego człowieka na jakiejś imprezie zapoznawczej dla zagranicznych studentów z wymiany i jakoś tak od słowa do słowa zgadali się co do tego, że nie dość, że obaj mieli słabość do musicali, to jeszcze zamieszkali praktycznie tuż obok siebie. Możliwe jednak, że na tym sprawa niezwykłego zbiegu okoliczności by się zakończyła, a Yuuri uznałby kouhaia z Tajlandii za cenne źródło cukru na wypadek nieoczekiwanych braków w spiżarni, jednak Phichit nie wydawał się wcale w ciemię bity. Praktycznie od razu wyczuł, że Japończyk miewał problemy natury introwertycznej, dlatego szybko wziął sprawy w swoje ręce i zaprosił sąsiada do siebie na degustację pochodzącej z jego rodzinnych stron whisky.

Trzy godziny później i pół butelki dalej Yuuri był już całkowicie urobiony, a Phichit znał całą rzewliwą historię jego życia, począwszy od zapałania miłością do tańca towarzyskiego jako czteroletni chłopiec, na licznych miłosnych kraksach, jakie miał nieszczęście zaliczyć kończąc... znaczy, ponoć tak to właśnie wyglądało, bo sam Yuuri kompletnie niczego nie pamiętał. Mimo to zdecydował się uwierzyć Phichitowi na słowo, bo jednak nie miał innego wytłumaczenia na to, skąd Chulanont o tym wszystkim wiedział ani czemu Katsuki obudził się rano bez koszulki, ale za to z karykaturalną twarzą wymalowaną na brzuchu czerwoną szminką.

Przy czym do dzisiejszego dnia nie dowiedział się, skąd ta szminka się tam w ogóle wzięła...

**Katsudamn**: Phichit

**Katsudamn**: to zupełnie nie jest tak jak myślisz

**Chuu.lala**: oho

**Chuu.lala**: zarejestrowano użycie zwrotu z miejsca drugiego w rankingu najczęściej wypowiadanych tekstów na wypadek ukrywania zdrady

**Chuu.lala**: no ale nie dałbyś rady ukryć się za numerem jeden

**Chuu.lala**: czyli za "to tylko koleżanka z pracy"

**Chuu.lala**: miał zbyt seksowny tyłek jak na "tylko koleżankę z pracy"

**Chuu.lala**: i zbyt płaską klatę jak na "koleżankę" w ogóle

**Chuu.lala**: więc?

**Chuu.lala**: chcesz dalej mi łamać serce i twierdzić, że nie potrafię rozpoznać potencjalnego love-interestu, kiedy ten przemyka mi przed oczami?

**Chuu.lala**: (tak na marginesie to bardzo miły z niego gość i doceniam, że mi pomachał)

**Katsudamn**: ej, ej, szeryfie

**Katsudamn**: wstrzymaj ten wóz z domysłami

**Katsudamn**: i w ogóle nie zaczynaj tematu, bo ja też miałbym kilka trudnych pytań do zadania

**Katsudamn**: na przykład skąd właściwie miałeś te buty?

**Katsudamn**: o ile mi wiadomo, nosisz 25.5

**Chuu.lala**: długa historia w szybkim skrócie

**Chuu.lala**: w życiu czasem już tak bywa, że trzeba wystawić komuś walizki za drzwi

**Chuu.lala**: ja poszedłem o krok dalej

**Chuu.lala**: bo owszem, wszystkie rzeczy spakowałem do walizki

**Chuu.lala**:ale za drzwi wystawiłem ich właściciela

**Chuu.lala**: gołego, ma się rozumieć (ㆁωㆁ*)

Yuuri klepnął się otwartą dłonią prosto w czoło. Ach! Faktycznie! Przecież pamiętał tę historię z zeszłego roku, kiedy to w samym środku robienia dobrze swojemu facetowi - co zresztą działo się tuż za progiem mieszkania przyjaciela - Phichit nagle otworzył drzwi i wypchnął nagiego, niewiernego chłopaka na zewnątrz, zrywając z nim w naprawdę popisowy sposób. A wtedy panowała taka piękna, wietrzna jesień... Ponoć widok z wizjera był absolutnie bezcenny, bo wiatr poruszał sztywnym członkiem błagającego o wybaczenie faceta niczym skurczonym metronomem... no i cóż. Widocznie te szare adidasy, które Viktor obecnie nosił, również pozostały w spadku po nim, tym bardziej że Yuuri nie sądził, żeby ośmieszony koleś miał później odwagę zgłaszać się po resztę rzeczy do osoby, która tak pięknie go urządziła. Właściwie wcale by się nie zdziwił, gdyby tak dla bezpieczeństwa facet postanowił zmienić uczelnię, personalia, jak również kraj zamieszkania.

Jak więc dało się zauważyć, Phichit również nie miał jakiegoś szalonego szczęścia w miłości, jednak Taj miał tę przewagę, że on traktował to wszystko jako młodzieńcze, nic nie znaczące przygody, ewentualnie jak zwykły research do dalszej pracy naukowej o wpływie udanego (lub niekoniecznie) seksu na trwałość związków. I to prawda, że również ich znajomość jako kumpli była nieco dziwna i pełna zwrotów akcji, jednak Yuuri musiał przyznać, że zawdzięczał Phichitowi naprawdę dużo. W chwilach, kiedy przyciskana do oczu poduszka już nie do końca wystarczała lub stawała się tak mokra od łez, że mogła raczej uchodzić za kuchenną gąbkę, zrezygnowany Katsuki zwracał się do przyjaciela, by znaleźć u niego odrobinę wsparcia i kieliszek wystarczająco silnego alkoholu, pomagającego mu wyrzucić z siebie nadmiar negatywnych emocji. I faktycznie, pomagało - szkoda tylko, że Phichit postanowił raz nagrać te zwierzenia na telefonie i puścił je trzeźwemu Yuuriemu dwa dni później, tak w ramach niewinnego, koleżeńskiego uświadomienia. Od tego momentu Katsuki trzy razy się zastanawiał, czy znajdował się już wystarczająco na skraju uczuciowego dołka, czy mógł jeszcze wydmuchać nos w łazienkowy ręcznik.

**Katsudamn**: no tak, cały ty

**Katsudamn**: u ciebie nic się nie zmarnuje

**Chuu.lala**: taki już ze mnie fajny eko-Phichit

**Chuu.lala**: (͡ ͡° ͜ つ ͡͡°)

**Katsudamn**: w porządku, poddaję się

**Katsudamn**: jak będę miał chwilę, to wszystko ci wyjaśnię, dobrze?

**Katsudamn**: na razie opracowuję plan konfrontacji z rodzicami

**Katsudamn**: więc jak ogarnę sytuację w Yu-topii, to zajmę się kolejnymi podpunktami z listy

**Katsudamn**: pasuje ci taki układ?

**Chuu.lala**: uuuch...

**Chuu.lala**: dlaczego ja mam do ciebie taką słabość...

**Katsudamn**: właściwie to nie masz wyboru

**Katsudamn**: w końcu jeszcze nie oddałem ci tej płyty z "Moulin Rouge", pamiętasz?

**Chuu.lala**: racja!

**Chuu.lala**: (｡ŏ﹏ŏ)

**Chuu.lala**: tę bitwę wygrałeś, ale to ja zwyciężę w całej wojnie!

**Katsudamn**: jasne, jasne

**Katsudamn**: miłego odpoczynku z filmami i jeszcze raz dzięki za ratunek

**Chuu.lala**: trzymam cię za słowo (☞ﾟ∀ﾟ)☞

**Chuu.lala**: do kolejnego!

Katsuki znów odetchnął, choć tym razem z głęboką, nieskrywaną w żaden sposób ulgą. Jak to dobrze, że udało mu się uniknąć z przesłuchania w wykonaniu nieustępliwego inspektora Chulanonta - przy czym pogaduchy przez komunikator i tak należały zaledwie do poziomu "łatwego", rozmowa telefoniczna wkraczała już na teren tego "normalnego", a konfrontacja oko w oko równała się ze stopniem "potwornym". Oczywiście rozumiał jego zainteresowanie całą sprawą, podejrzewał, że gdzieś za tymi ciekawskimi pytaniami kryła się najzwyklejsza troska o to, żeby (jak zwykle) nie wpakował się w coś nieprzyjemnego, ale mimo to odnosił wrażenie, że w tym wieku nie powinien się już tak gorąco spowiadać z tego, gdzie, z kim i na jak długo wychodził. Miał dwadzieścia jeden lat, do jasnej ciasnej. Yuuri ścisnął w dłoni telefon.

Miał dwadzieścia jeden lat i aż jednego, niezastąpionego przyjaciela na koncie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Dzień doberek! Mam nadzieję, że wszyscy na sali są cali i zdrowi, i że ta panująca w Polsce wichura nigdzie Was nie zwiała. Niestety nie potrafię się teleportować, żeby móc pojawić się u każdego, opatulić ciepłym kocykiem i wręczyć w dłonie kubek z gorącą herbatką, ale mogę chociaż pomóc wirtualnie i zaserwować rozgrzewający rozdział "Rozważnego" na pobudzenie krążenia. No i proszę bardzo! Chyba nawet się udało, bo wreszcie opuściliśmy mieszkanie Yuuriego, a poza główną parką pojawił się pierwszy, konkretny bohater drugoplanowy. Panie i fandomie, powitajcie na tej piekielnej scenie Phichita Chulanonta, czyli Człowieka, co się Porno Nie Lęka. Błogosławiona jest ta tajska mordeczka, bo pisanie nim zawsze jest o niebo prostsze i luźniejsze niż tymi cynamonowymi bułkami. Oczywiście jeszcze tu wpadnie, jakkolwiek możecie zgadywać, że za chwilę w Hasetsu dołączy jeszcze inna, równie barwna ekipa.
> 
> Z ciekawostek researchowych:
> 
> \- S̄wạs̄dī khrạb oznacza po tajsku "cześć" - z tym zaznaczeniem, że mówi się tak do facetów.
> 
> \- Stacja Tojinmachi jest najbliżej położoną stacją od Uniwersytetu w Fukuoce, skąd odchodzą kursy jadące aż do Hasetsu/Karatsu. Mimo to chłopcy mieli kawałek do pokonania i gdyby chcieli iść... oj, biada im...
> 
> \- Podróż pociągiem od Fukuoki do Karatsu kosztuje tysiąc sto czterdzieści jenów (na złotówki to będzie około czterdziestu dwóch złotych). Oczywiście przelicznik zarobków do kosztów życia w Japonii jest nieco inny, ale wciąż jest solidny zapas kawy w puszce na tydzień. Przy okazji - biletów nie kupuje się w kasach ani u konduktora, ale w specjalnych maszynach (ala automaty do komunikacji miejskiej), w których nie określa się, ile potrwa podróż, ale podaje się jej odległość. To właśnie na tej zasadzie obliczana jest odpowiednia opłata.
> 
> \- Dla odróżnienia od "Kwiaciarni" postanowiłam nadać bohaterom inne ksywki na Line. A że ta historia jest nieco bardziej niegrzeczna, dlatego w każdym ukryłam małą niespodziankę. "Chuu" na ten przykład jest japońską onomatopeją opisującą odgłos całowania, natomiast "damn" to lekkie, angielskie przekleństwo oznaczające "cholerny", "piekielny" (ha, pasuje Jureczkowi nawet podwójnie!).
> 
> \- O dziwo whisky jest w Tajlandii naprawdę popularnym trunkiem, a jedną z bardziej chwalonych marek jest Hong Thon. Pomyślałam więc, że dla Phichita-studenta to mogłaby być dobra pamiątka do przywiezienia z domu tak w ramach ułatwienia nawiązania zagranicznych przyjaźni :3
> 
> \- Ponieważ Yuuri jest nieco mniej światowy, postanowiłam dopasowywać większość informacji do japońskich możliwości. Rozmiar butów 25.5 odpowiada więc naszej europejskiej 40, a znów 27 to japońskie 43 (czyli w domyśle rozmiar Viktora, którego tu nie podałam).
> 
> Za tydzień będziemy kontynuować podróż do Hasetsu, a między Viktorem i Yuurim znów dojdzie do interesującej wymiany zdań. I znów zacieram ręce (a jednocześnie piekielnie się boję), bo będzie to coś, na co w innym przypadku nigdy bym się nie zdecydowała, ale w ramach tego uniwersum... wszystkie chwyty są dozwolone. Pozycje zresztą też ;) A w środę możecie się spodziewać na fejsie ogłoszenia związanego z wydaniem kolejnego zbioru one-shotów oraz jakie będą możliwości, by się w niego zaopatrzyć.
> 
> Trzymajcie się i do zobaczyska w kolejnym rozdziale!
> 
> Muah!
> 
> :*


	6. Każdy róg ma dwa końce

***

Pociąg linii Chikuhi poruszał się swoim niespiesznym, równym tempem, niemal idealnie na ukos przecinając teren, by kierować się w stronę południowego-zachodu, i co pięć-sześć minut zatrzymywał się na momencik na przewidzianych w rozkładzie jazdy stacjach. Większość z nich - że tych stacji się znaczy - przybierała kształt maleńkiego biura, gdzie zawiadowca mógł w spokoju wypić czarkę herbaty między odjazdem jednego a przyjazdem kolejnego kursu, jak również pojedynczego peronu, w przypadku którego dach składał się głównie z rdzy, pamiętającego lepsze czasy betonu oraz słowa honoru, wytrwale podtrzymującego blaszane sklepienie nad głowami czekających pasażerów. Lecz chociaż można było narzekać na stan infrastruktury kolejowej tej zapomnianej przez Boga i inwestorów części Kiusiu, to na całe szczęście przyroda nadrabiała estetyczne braki z nawiązką. Ze względu na dość łagodny klimat i bliską obecność morza tutejsza roślinność nigdy nie pozwalała sobie na pełny spoczynek, jednak i tak dało się odczuć, że nadchodząca wiosna zaczęła już czynić w swoich szeregach konkretne porządki: pobocza zrobiły się intensywnie zielone od świeżej, bujnie rosnącej trawy, okoliczne wzgórza nabrały miękkości charakterystycznej dla budzących się do życia drzew liściastych, a powykręcane przez wiatr sosny kłaniały się morzu, witając je nowymi kreacjami z igieł. Wszystko to odbywało się zgodnie z utartym przez miliony lat ceremoniałem, który w Japonii swoją kulminację osiągał oczywiście w momencie, gdy wszechobecne wiśnie okrywały się gęstym, różowym kwieciem. Mimo to należało przyznać, że nawet ta obecna atmosfera była już na tyle urokliwa, że rozmowy współpasażerów zaczęły w naturalny sposób cichnąć i łagodnieć wraz z ilością pokonanych, okraszonych zielenią kilometrów.

Po zakończeniu pogaduch z Phichitem Yuuri sięgnął dłonią do twarzy i uniósł nieco okulary, by potrzeć palcami obolałą nasadę nosa. W nagrodę za drobny sukces zwany "uniknięciem odpowiedzialności w kwestii zdania jakiegoś sensownie brzmiącego raportu" Katsuki zdecydował się chwilowo zapomnieć o całej sprawie z ciekawskim przyjacielem w roli głównej, a w zamian sięgnął do plecaka po słuchawki, żeby jak zwykle w trakcie podróży puścić sobie jakąś spokojną muzykę tak dla zabicia czasu... ale nawet ten mało ambitny plan dość szybko spalił na panewce, bo kiedy tylko Japończyk obrócił się w prawo, przypomniał sobie, że przecież nie był tu zupełnie sam. Towarzyszący mu sukkub, który zajmował miejsce tuż przy oknie, jak zahipnotyzowany patrzył w szybę i z niegasnącym zafascynowaniem, iskrzącym w błękitnych tęczówkach niczym rozbłyski fal w widocznej z pociągu zatoce, śledził nadmorski krajobraz. Z tymi swoimi lekko rozchylonymi ustami i oczami okrągłymi jak dwie szklane kulki wyciągnięte z butelek po ramune Viktor jeszcze bardziej przypominał małe, niewinne dziecko, a nie demona, którego działką było wzbudzanie pożądania. Póki co jedyne, co wzbudzał, to chęć kupienia mu waty cukrowej i pogłaskania go po głowie. Yuuri uśmiechnął się na ten uroczy obraz. I w sumie wcale mu się nie dziwił - w końcu też się tak kiedyś ekscytował, szczególnie kiedy tata zabierał go na sporadyczne wycieczki do Fukuoki.

\- O. - W pewnym momencie Viktor zdołał złowić kątem oka spojrzenie Yuuriego i obrócił się w jego stronę, wskazując palcem na twarz Japończyka: - Pierwszy raz widzę, jak się przy mnie uśmiechasz.

\- Naprawdę? - Katsuki odruchowo dotknął jednego z policzków, jakby sprawdzał, czy różnica faktycznie mogła się wydawać na tyle znacząca, aby wzbudzić aż taką sensację. - Wybacz. Raczej słaba ze mnie dusza towarzystwa, a jeszcze rzadziej trafiają się okazje, kiedy czuję się naprawdę zrelaksowany.

Niespodziewanie sukkub przeniósł ciężar ciała na lewy podłokietnik i skupił się w całości na Japończyku, zapominając o interesującym go jeszcze chwilę temu widoku morza.

\- Ta. To już zauważyłem - przyznał, wyciągając się w stronę Yuuriego tak bardzo, że niemal zetknął się nosem z jego własnym. - A co sprawia ci największą przyjemność?

Yuuri zamrugał pospiesznie, to zerkając przez ułamek sekundy na Viktora, to uciekając wzrokiem w zupełnie przeciwną stronę, byleby tylko nie dać się pochłonąć intensywnemu błękitowi.

\- Sam nie wiem... m-może... - wyjąkał, mając wrażenie, że okulary zaraz całkiem ześlizgną mu się z nosa, bo przecież usta sukkuba... och, Boże, dlaczego wydawały się takie gładkie i czerwone, zupełnie jakby przypominały powierzchnię dojrzałych czereśni, w które mógłby się wpić, by skosztować ich słodkiego... Żołądek zacisnął się wymownie, przypominając o swojej obecności i o resztkach posiadanej tam na górze logiki. O nie! Mowy nie ma! Tak nie wolno! Patrz na przedziałek! Najlepiej po prostu patrz na przedziałek! - ...może katsudon?

\- Katsudon? Hmm, to ciekawe - odparł Viktor i wreszcie się wycofał, przykładając dłoń do podbródka. Jednocześnie jego czoło przecięła płytka, pełna zastanowienia zmarszczka, zupełnie jakby demon próbował sięgnąć pamięcią w bardzo zamierzchłe czasy. - Nigdy nie słyszałem o tej pozycji. Pokażesz mi ją potem?

\- To nie jest żadna pozycja! - zawołał karcąco Yuuri, ale zaraz się zreflektował i gwałtownie zniżył głos. - Czy tobie wszystko musi się od razu kojarzyć z seksem? - wytknął energicznym szeptem, modląc się w duchu, żeby nie usłyszeli tego pozostali współtowarzysze podróży.

Na ten zarzut demon w jednej chwili uniósł brwi, a oczy nabrały wyrazu tak bezbrzeżnej niewinności, że wyglądały niczym dwie nieruchome kropki. No oczywiście, no. "Jestem sukkubem i nic, co cielesne, nie jest mi obce" mówił ten zaskoczony wyraz twarzy. W odczuciu Viktora Yuuri musiał się zachowywać tak, jakby oczekiwał od rzeźnika, że ten przejdzie na zaawansowany wegetarianizm.

\- Okej, okej. Nie było pytania. - Japończyk postanowił czym prędzej wycofać się z kompletnie chybionego oskarżenia i zamiast tego cierpliwie wytłumaczyć demonowi jego błąd: - Katsudon to taki rodzaj potrawy. Ryż, sos, trochę cebulki, wieprzowina smażona w panierce, kilka dodatków. Podane w głębokiej misce. Je się pałeczkami.

\- Aha... już rozumiem...

Mimo tego zapewnienia Viktor wciąż sprawiał wrażenie, jakby nie przestawał analizować bieżącej sytuacji, szczególnie że patrzył nieruchomo na Yuuriego i postukiwał palcem wskazującym o dolną wargę, aż wreszcie głowa sukkuba płynnie przechyliła się na bok, a dłoń zawisła w połowie pierwotnego ruchu.

\- Powiedziałem coś nie tak, prawda? - odgadł, dla równowagi nieznacznie marszcząc brwi.

\- Może odrobinę. - Yuuri nie miał nic na swoje usprawiedliwienie, dlatego poprawił opadające okulary i usiadł nieco pewniej na fotelu, by raz na zawsze zmierzyć się z tą mało subtelną kwestią. - Po prostu nigdy wcześniej nie rozmawiałem z nikim na tego typu tematy tak otwarcie. No, z nikim poza Phichitem... ale dla Phichita to jak zbieranie danych do pracy naukowej, więc zupełnie się nie liczy.

Niezbyt wyraźna mina Viktora świadczyła o tym, że demon miał lekkie problemy z przyswojeniem sobie wszystkich informacji i właściwym połączeniem kolejnych kropek.

\- W sensie że jedzenie?

\- Seks.

\- Czyli jednak masz ochotę?

\- Niczego takiego nie powiedziałem.

\- No ale sam zacząłeś.

\- Zacząłem, że katsudon.

\- Czyli nie seks?

\- Seks, ale... - poprawił po raz nie wiadomo który Yuuri, jednak coś w tym momencie w nim pękło, bo najpierw niekontrolowanie prychnął i czym prędzej zasłonił usta dłonią, zaraz potem parsknął ponownie, dlatego natychmiast zgiął się wpół i ukrył twarz w kolanach, a po kilku sekundach uskuteczniania prawie-że-przedśmiertnych drgawek wreszcie zerknął na Viktora, nie mogąc powstrzymać się od cichego, prawie że histerycznego chichotu. - Boże, o czym my właściwie gadamy...?

\- W sumie to też chciałbym się dowiedzieć - przyznał z szerokim uśmiechem sukkub. - W takim razie może zaczniemy wszystko jeszcze raz i od samego początku, co?

Yuuri wyprostował się i skwapliwie pokiwał głową. No dobra. Najwyraźniej nadszedł właściwy czas, aby wystawić tę osławioną białą flagę i przyznać prawdzie w oczy, że chyba jednak miał do tego pogodnego sukkuba jakąś taką niezaprzeczalną słabość. Podejrzewał nawet, że gdyby udało im się spotkać w innych warunkach, w innej... rzeczywistości czy coś, to pewnie mogliby zostać naprawdę dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Ale skoro sprawy potoczyły się zupełnie inaczej, Yuuri chciał chociaż nacieszyć się tymczasową, zupełnie niezobowiązującą rozmową. Bo przecież on też mógł takie prowadzić, prawda?

\- Viktor, posłuchaj. To może być ciężka w przyswojeniu lekcja, ale wierzę w ciebie - zaśmiał się Yuuri, po czym wystawił przed siebie prawą dłoń i zaczął prostować palce, mówiąc pouczającym, choć oczywiście maksymalnie konspiracyjnym głosem: - Tu, w Japonii, nie rozmawiamy publicznie o seksie, nie proponujemy wszystkim dookoła seksu, nie afiszujemy się z seksem i w ogóle mamy tak ujemny współczynnik przyrostu naturalnego, że seks traktowany jest jako legendarne stworzenie rodem z baśni, a nie normalny element zdrowego, ludzkiego życia. Wiem, że to trudne w zaakceptowaniu i pewnie dla kogoś oswojonego z zachodnią kulturą takie podejście wydaje się mocno archaiczne, ale zwyczajnie wolimy owijać wszystko w bawełnę. Właśnie dlatego seks i to, co jest z nim bezpośrednio związane, uchodzi tutaj za swego rodzaju temat tabu. Przynajmniej dla znacznej większości. I głównie w mowie.

\- Wow - mruknął z podziwem sukkub, cicho klaszcząc w dłonie. - Jak na to całe "nierozmawianie", to strasznie dużo razy powiedziałeś słowo "seks".

Yuuri poruszył bezgłośnie ustami, odtwarzając w głowie brzmienie całego wywodu, po czym spłonił się na czubkach uszu i nawet lekko zapowietrzył, nie będąc w stanie zrobić nic innego jak tylko przyznać Viktorowi w duchu rację.

\- W porządku, proszę cię bardzo. W takim razie specjalnie na potrzeby naszej dyskusji wprowadzę automatyczną korektę nieprzyzwoitości. Od teraz zamiast słowa "seks" będę mówił... - Yuuri rozejrzał się po przedziale, szukając w pobliżu jakiejkolwiek inspiracji, aż wreszcie zauważył pęczek wąskich łodyżek, wystający z torby jednej z pasażerek. - ...koperek.

Sukkub chrząknął w bardzo dziwny, jakby przytłumiony sposób, który dopiero po kilku sekundach intensywnego zastanawiania się został zidentyfikowany jako utajone parsknięcie. Yuuriemu aż zaświeciły się na to oczy. Aha! Czyli wiedział o istnieniu takiego warzywa! No proszę. To zupełnie zmieniało postać rzeczy...

\- Więc, jak już sam chyba rozumiesz, Japończycy są w stanie uprawiać koperek i nawet wielu z nich lubi to robić, tyle że później dość niechętnie dzielą się z innymi kulisami stosowanych przez siebie technik i to właśnie stąd bierze się ta cała otoczka świętego oburzenia - kontynuował jak gdyby nigdy nic Yuuri, przez cały ten czas ani na chwilę nie spuszczając wzroku z Viktora. Ogromnie zależało mu na tym, żeby przyłapać go na kolejnym załamaniu fasady perfekcyjnego wizerunku, przez co udowodniłby, że nawet seksowne demony posiadały pewne słabe punkty albo chociaż szczątkową wrażliwość, na którą mógłby się potem powoływać. - Właśnie dlatego wszelkie sprawy związane z koperkiem są trzymane w czterech ścianach sypialni. No chyba że ktoś woli działać w kuchni. Nie wnikam. Ale tam też w sumie można koperkować się do woli.

\- Nie spodziewałem się, że kiedykolwiek trafię na Ziemi na tak rezolutnego speca od spraw wsadza... od spraw sadzenia - przejęzyczył się (na pewno celowo!) demon, w rewanżu mrużąc oczy, którymi przewiercał na wskroś duszę dość mocno już rozbawionego Yuuriego. Czyli jednak podjął wyzwanie. Dobrze, bardzo dobrze. - Więc? Czy to znaczy, że często uprawiałeś koperek?

\- Zdecydowanie rzadziej niż bym tego chciał - przyznał bez skrępowania Katsuki, jakby naprawdę opowiadał o przydomowym ogródku, a nie spędzającej sen z powiek części życia quasi-erotycznego. - Na moim polu uczuciowym już od jakiegoś czasu panuje całkiem spory nieurodzaj, więc koperek... cóż... obecnie ograniczam się raczej do oglądania filmów instruktażowych, jak zajmują się nim inni - wyjaśnił w zagmatwanym, mocno ubarwionym skrócie. - Ale już mniejsza z tym. Jak jest z tobą? Jaką odmianę koperku lubisz najbardziej?

\- Chyba nie mam jakichś szczególnych preferencji. Dla mnie każdy koperek jest dobry, bo jest koperkiem. Oczywiście byleby był długi. - Viktor uśmiechnął się, a Yuuri zagryzł usta, starając się nie wybuchnąć głośnym śmiechem na widok miny zaskoczonego kontrolera biletów, który właśnie przeszedł obok ich siedzenia. Ciekawe, o czym sobie właśnie pomyślał? Że byli szefami kuchni wegetariańskiej? Czy raczej ogrodnikami-pasjonatami? - Ale pozwolę sobie odwrócić to pytanie. Czy jest coś, co tobie podoba się najbardziej? Albo chociaż na co lubisz, hmm... patrzeć?

\- Może wyda się to trochę dziwne jak na kogoś, kto nie jest szczególnie doświadczonym znawcą koperku, ale... - Tu Yuuri chwilę się zawahał, ale zaraz potrząsnął głową i odparł prosto z mostu: - ...zawsze chciałem spróbować rimmingu.

Zapadło spodziewane, przerywane stukaniem torowiska milczenie, w trakcie którego uśmiech na twarzy Viktora powoli przygasł, by zmienić się w coś znacznie bardziej subtelnego i nieuchwytnego.

\- No dobra. Masz mnie. Tego się nie spodziewałem - odparł wreszcie, obdarzając Japończyka wyjątkowo intensywnym spojrzeniem. Wydawał się szczerze zaintrygowany, a może nawet trochę zaskoczony słowami Katsukiego, ale w żadnym wypadku nie potępiał jego wyboru. - To dość zaawansowana rzecz i mówię to ja, pełnoprawny przedstawiciel swojego gatunku. Ze wszystkich spotykanych do tej pory ludzi może ze dwójce w ogóle przeszło to przez myśl.

\- Jasne, zdaję sobie sprawę, jak wygląda ogólne podejście i tak samo dobrze wiem, że zdecydowana większość traktuje ten sposób współżycia jako coś skrajnie niehigienicznego, ale osobiście wydaje mi się to w pewien sposób... cóż... romantyczne. - Yuuri przycichł, po czym spojrzał w dół, prosto na splecione ze sobą dłonie. Nawet Phichitowi nigdy nie zwierzał się z tej konkretnej fantazji, bo zawsze uważał, że przyjaciel uzna ten koncept za zbyt naiwny i zbyt przesadnie wyidealizowany, szczególnie gdy mówił o tym człowiek, który nawet przy grze wstępnej nie umiał normalnie rozpiąć komuś rozporka, chociaż miał go tuż przed swoim własnym nosem. - No bo musisz mieć do swojego partnera absolutnie pełne zaufanie, żeby pozwolić mu na coś takiego. Poza tym jeśli ktoś się na to decyduje, to musi akceptować drugą osobę z każdej możliwej strony i nie bać się tego, co sam jest w stanie jej zaoferować. Właśnie dlatego nie uważam tego za nic szczególnie odpychającego. To trudne i specyficzne, ale przez to naprawdę godne podziwu.

\- Rozumiem. - Zamyślony Viktor skinął kilka razy głową, z niesamowitym skupieniem słuchając odpowiedzi Yuuriego. - Chyba nigdy nie rozpatrywałem tego w ten konkretny sposób, ale w tym, co mówisz, jest faktycznie całkiem sporo racji. Byle laik mógłby uznać w takiej sytuacji, że rimming działa praktycznie tak samo jak oralny i że nie ma się czym przejmować, jednak prawda jest taka, że wymaga to od pary znacznie więcej zaangażowania i samokontroli. Trzeba dbać o zdrowie swoje i tej drugiej osoby. Trzeba poświęcić znacznie więcej wysiłku, aby sprawić przyjemność samymi tylko ustami. Trzeba mieć całkiem sporo odwagi, jak również trzeba tego kogoś szczerze i... i bez reszty...

W tym momencie Viktor nieoczekiwanie się zająknął i z nagła urwał, a potem uniósł wzrok, by spojrzeć z melancholią w oczy zaskoczonego tą zmianą nastroju Yuuriego. Błękit jego tęczówek zdawał się lekko poszarzeć - być może z powodu refleksu widocznej za oknem zatoki, a może odpowiadało za to coś, co tkwiło głęboko w sercu posmutniałego sukkuba, jeśli tylko je posiadał - jednak nie minęły nawet dwie sekundy, kiedy demon zamrugał i niezwykła chwila zupełnie przepadła, jakby okazała się tylko zwykłym przywidzeniem.

A może tak naprawdę cały nim był - przywidzeniem przystojnego, cierpliwego, wyrozumiałego mężczyzny, do którego lgnął podświadomie niczym do ciepłego koca, licząc na coś więcej niż sam chciał się przed sobą przyznać...

\- Masz znacznie większą wiedzę o koperku niż wyglądasz - rzucił wreszcie Viktor, a zbity z tropu Yuuri zauważył, że jego twarz znów się rozpogodziła, za to w oczach pojawiły się iskierki szczerej fascynacji.

\- To miał być komplement czy jednak przytyk? - mruknął w zamian obruszony Japończyk, ale że nie umiał rozgryźć, co tak właściwie kryło się pod tą siwą kopułką wiecznie nieodgadnionego demona, dlatego praktycznie od razu się poddał i stwierdził polubownie: - Wiem dużo tylko w teorii, ale cała reszta... cóż... wciąż nie mam żadnego oficjalnego doświadczenia, bo nie umiem zdać egzaminu, który dopuściłby mnie do wykorzystania tej wiedzy w praktyce.

\- To znaczy? - nie zrozumiał sukkub, dlatego odpowiedź pojawiła się szybciej, niż Yuuri był w stanie się nad nią zastanowić.

\- To znaczy, że chciałbym to zrobić z kimś, kto mnie szczerze pokocha.

Jeden rzut oka na Viktora wystarczył, żeby Yuuri zrozumiał, że popełnił wyjątkowo szczeniacki błąd i że poszedł w swoich wyznaniach o jeden szczery krok za daleko - sukkub aż cały się spiął i po kilku sekundach nerwowego trawienia informacji otworzył usta, najwyraźniej szykując się do wypowiedzenia jakiejś celnej uwagi z gatunku "to ktoś w tych czasach posiada jeszcze takie opory?", co stanowiło całkowicie naturalną reakcję na tego typu mrzonki. Na całe szczęście dla resztek posiadanej dumy Yuuri przytomnie zdołał zareagować wcześniej, dlatego uniósł dłoń w geście proszącym o ciszę i sam podjął mało subtelny wątek, starając się zrobić dobrą minę do złej gry.

\- W porządku, w porządku. Rozumiem twoje podejście. Głupi jestem. Dla sukkuba to pewnie strasznie absurdalna rzecz, żeby odmawiać sobie s... żeby odmawiać koperku tylko dlatego, że ma się jakąś emocjonalną blokadę. Zresztą, akurat wcześniej zdarzało mi się próbować bez takich hamulców. Bezskutecznie. - Yuuri umknął spojrzeniem w stronę okna i zauważył, że otwarta zatoka zdążyła już na dobre zniknąć za gęstymi, zielonymi zaroślami, przeobrażając tym samym szybę w specyficzny rodzaj lustra. Japończyk mógł przez to zauważyć swoje niewyraźne odbicie, a przede wszystkim niewysłowiony żal, który wyzierał z całej jego przygarbionej sylwetki. - Oczywiście to tylko takie pobożne życzenie i pewnie gdybym miał okazję pójść do łóżka z kimś miłym i znającym się na rzeczy, to nie miałbym przed tym nawet najmniejszych oporów, ale że do tej pory nikt nie chciał się mną zainteresować tak na poważnie, więc... no. Więc czekam - zakończył z wymuszonym uśmiechem, wciąż unikając wzroku sukkuba. - Dlatego na razie uprawiam koperek na własną rękę, jeśli wiesz, co mam na myśli.

\- Tak, wydaje mi się, że wiem... ale... - odparł na to Viktor, kiedy zdołał już częściowo dojść do siebie, jednak to, co powiedział w następnej kolejności, dość mocno rozminęło się z oczekiwaniami przygotowanego na wiązankę drwin Yuuriego. - W jednej kwestii muszę cię poprawić. Może sprawiam wrażenie kogoś, kto interesuje się tylko fizycznym aspektem bycia z drugą osobą, jednak to wcale nie znaczy, że mam za nic inne poglądy. Wręcz przeciwnie.

Jednocześnie Yuuri zobaczył w szybie, że Viktor uniósł dłoń i zaczął zbliżać ją do twarzy Katsukiego, na co ten zareagował instynktownie - zacisnął oczy i zwarł ze sobą zęby, nie wiedząc, czego powinien się spodziewać. Uderzenia na otrzeźwienie? Bezceremonialnego złapania za żuchwę? Nagłego pstryczka w nos? I dopiero kiedy Japończyk poczuł na policzku ciepło dłoni, która delikatnie obróciła twarz w stronę sukkuba, a następnie ta sama ręka przeniosła się na czubek głowy, by delikatnie zmierzwić krótkie, czarne włosy, zrozumiał, że rozumiał tak naprawdę strasznie, ale to strasznie niewiele.

\- Podziwiam twoje postanowienie. Serio. - wyznał Viktor, a kiedy Yuuri ostrożnie otworzył oczy, zobaczył przed sobą twarz... no właśnie, kogo? Czy aby na pewno chodziło o demona? Czy może widział po prostu osobę, która niezależnie od nietypowej budowy ciała czy posiadanej wiedzy o świecie kierowała się przede wszystkim empatią? - I uważam, że absolutnie nie masz się czego wstydzić.

Yuuri zapatrzył się na Viktora, czując w środku dziwną sensację. Jakby do wyimaginowanych rąk, które za wszelką cenę starały się poskładać do kupy rozbite na wiele kawałków serce, niespodziewanie dołączyła druga para, bez większego wysiłku wpasowując na właściwe miejsce kilka drobnych, szklanych okruchów. I jasne, żaden był z Yuuriego spec od uczuć. Już ze swoimi, całkowicie ludzkimi kompletnie nie umiał sobie poradzić, a co dopiero mówić o tych cudzych i należących do kogoś tak odmiennego gatunkowo jak sukkub. A jednak jeśli mógł odnieść takie wrażenie - bo wydawało mu się, że tak się właśnie działo - to nie wyczuł w zachowaniu Viktora żadnego fałszu. Zresztą, raczej nie miał w tym żadnego interesu, bo wyrażenie jednej sprzecznej opinii nie zmieniłoby niczego w kwestii tego, że Yuuri obiecał mu zapewnić wikt i opierunek. Więc dlaczego? Skąd właściwie brała się ta jego dobroć? I czy to aby na pewno mądre, żeby pozwolił się nią rozpieścić choć na tę jedną, krótką chwilę?

\- No tak - rozległ się cichy głos Japończyka, na co sukkub wycofał dłoń i przechylił głowę, starając się zrozumieć grymas, który błąkał się na jego ustach. - Wstyd to chyba ostatnia rzecz, o której mógłbyś pomyśleć, prawda? - zauważył, a po krótkiej walce z niepewnością, czającą się pod powierzchnią chaotycznych myśli, Yuuri wreszcie zdołał przezwyciężyć opory i uśmiechnął się z własnej, nieprzymuszonej sytuacją woli.

Lekko, nieśmiało i co było chyba najważniejsze - zupełnie szczerze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Hej, dziubaski Wy moje przemarznięte! W ten dość mało przyjemny poniedziałek przygotowałam coś dobrego na rozgrzanie - czyli nowiutki rozdział "Rozważnego"! Nie byłam pewna, czy podołam wszystkim dzisiejszym obowiązkom, ale do zrobienia mam jeszcze tylko drabbelka i cztery strony bety, więc nie jest znowu tak najgorzej. Co będzie w kolejny poniedziałek - o tym za chwilę.
> 
> W dzisiejszym odcinku niekwestionowanym królem parkietu... znaczy, rozmowy był koperek. Brawa dla niego! *klasku klasku* Kiedy po raz pierwszy wpadłam na ten pomysł na cenzurę, wydawał mi się nieziemsko zabawny, za to teraz, z perspektywy czasu, mam wrażenie, że to coś totalnie normalnego. Pewnie zbyt dużo czasu spędzam z tymi dwoma świntuchami, żeby mnie takie rzeczy ruszały (taaa, i tak być może). Co się znów tyczy tajemniczej nazwy pewnej aktywności seksualnej, która pojawiła się potem... hmm... zdradzać czy nie zdradzić, oto jest pytanie... Chyba wyjątkowo pozwolę Wam się pobawić z wujaszkiem Google, bo może niektórzy wolą pozostać w słodkiej nieświadomości. Ewentualnie czytaliście już na tyle dużo yaoi, że wiecie, o co chodzi, tylko nawet nie zdawaliście sobie sprawy, że to się tak nazywa. Yuuri jak na taką niewinną, nieobeznaną z praktyką cynamonową bułkę rzuca się na naprawdę głęboką wodę, ale jednocześnie podzielam jego podejście - bo jeśli się kogoś szczerze kocha, dba się o niego i mu się w pełni ufa, to żadna pozycja z kamasutry nie jest tak naprawdę straszna :3
> 
> Za tydzień nastąpi krótka przerwa - zamiast "Rozważnego" pojawią się "Codzienności" - tuż przed 15 października będę mocno zajęta finalizowaniem książki (i Inktoberem, o ile wciąż nie wymięknę), dlatego chciałabym wrzucić coś nieco krótszego dla zminimalizowania przeddealine'owego szału. I spokojnie, jak się nie będę wyrabiać, to wiem, na jaki numer mam dzwonić. Przypominam - albo informuję - o możliwości zakupu książki z one-shotami "Łyżwy koloru szczęścia". O szczegółach dowiecie się z ostatniego rozdziału "Kronik Dziaba Anonima" znajdującej się na moim profilu na Wattpadzie (ewentualnie na Allegro po wyszukaniu tytułu książki - niestety, ao3 jest mało sprytne jeśli chodzi o możliwość rozpisywania duperelków). Nie czekajcie, bo pozostał tylko nieco ponad tydzień na robienie przedpłat .3.
> 
> A na razie trzymajcie się i do kolejnego fanfika... a, w sumie to już zaraz, wieczorem :D
> 
> Muah!
> 
> :*


End file.
